Because of Dlixirium Serum
by celtic-dreamscape-94
Summary: Draco blowing up Hermione's potion in class is just the beginning. They are landed in the forbidden forest together and everything develops from there. This is the original dlixirium serum, but republished. I deleted it in a moment of frustration :
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Kai, sorry about the inconvenience of this but I'm going to try and get the chapters back up as quickly as possible. I deleted the original because I read through it and got a bit frustrated at how fast they fell in love and some mistakes I made that moosed it up. But I know a lot of people liked it, and therefore I was a bit of a moose for deleting it. Must not let some reviews get to me this time . So, if you review and you're not liking how fast they fall in love, please don't bother mentioning it, cos i already know. Please keep in mind that this was my first story, and therefore does not reflect my best writing ability. Please don't review if you hate it because it makes me sad and frustrated and unhappy with myself. Especially one of the last ones that included the words: You haven't got the writing ability to make a good story or make it work. Epic Fail.  
_****_It seriously hurts my feelings.  
And i'm also naffed off because i've now lost the around 60 reviews i had on the original . man, i annoy myself sometimes.  
But enough of my stupidly long rambling, i hope you enjoy and remember, i don't own anything apart from the plot. XD_**

Chapter 1

Hermione groaned as the small bird flew in circles round her head. It was tweeting as if it thought it was an alarm clock, which was the point. She groped around on the bedside table for her wand, found it, and pointed it at the bird and whispered, "Silencio."

It immediately shut its beak and perched itself on the headboard, peering down at Hermione suspiciously as if to say, "You gonna get up then?"

She sat up and swivelled round to sit on the edge of the bed, running a hand through her hair, she yawned sleepily. The bird looked satisfied as Hermione stood up and wandered down to the common room.

Hermione sauntered down the stone steps into the cosily lit room. The fire was crackling happily and all the paintings were still in a state of slumber. She curled herself up in the biggest armchair and enjoyed the soft warmth emitting from the flames.

Just as she closed her eyes to mull over some thoughts, Hermione heard lazy footsteps on the stairs and looked round the chair to see who the intruder was.

She identified the scruffy, bright ginger hair and the knitted sweater, "Oh, Ron."

"Huh, that's the greeting I get is it?" said Ron hurtfully.

"Oh, sorry. Hello Ronald, how are you this fine morning?" Hermione replied, a smirk playing across her lips.

He landed on the sofa in front of the fire.

"Hmph, alright I s'pose."

"Well there must be something terribly wrong Ronald."

"What makes you think that?" asked Ron.

"Have you seen the time? It's bad for you to be up this early!"

"Oh, shush Hermione; I couldn't get back to sleep after Pidwigeon started screeching."

"I'm sorry." She put on a solemn face which eventually broke into a giggle.

Ron smiled sarcastically, "Keep laughing while you can, you're gonna be the one who has to cope with me later when I get grumpy."

Hermione immediately stopped her jokes as she remembered how bad Ron could get when he was grumpy.

After a moments silence, Hermione declared that she had to go and get dressed ready for breakfast and that Ron should too, at which point they both climbed the stairs and parted ways at the top.

* * *

A while later Hermione met Ron in the Great Hall. He'd managed to raise Harry from his bed and bring him along too. They sat opposite Ginny, Fred and George at the Gryffindor table. The twins were busily discussing experimental new ingredients for the Skiving Snackboxes, while Ginny was engrossed in a book.

Ginny looked up as the three sat down.

"Hi, Harry!" She greeted him with a slight smile, "Hi Ron, Hermione."

"Hi!" they replied one after the other.

"Hi!" said Fred and George in unison, before going back to their previous discussion.

Over breakfast, they all talked about their upcoming day. Hermione, Harry and Ron had Potions first, then Transfiguration, Charms, followed by double Herbology after lunch. Ginny had Herbology first, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Charms and Magical Creatures.

* * *

Hermione, Harry and Ron dawdled on their way to Potions, none of them wanted to go anywhere near Professor Snape and his greasy locks.

"Hey, I just need to go to the toilet," said Harry as he stopped by the lavatories.

"Yeah, alright, see you there mate," replied Ron.

Hermione and Ron made the rest of the journey quietly, on the odd occasion muttering something to each other about the day and what to expect in Potions. Groaning audibly as they drew close to the doorway, they looked at each other and reluctantly entered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the first glimmer of morning light leaked through the curtains, Draco was laying in bed. His eyes were wide open, slightly bloodshot, his hair was sufficiently ruffled and his hands were clenching up the duvet in fistfuls. Goyle's rumbling snore could have woken a worm buried deep in the ground from a mile off, and Draco was in the same room as him. It was torture.

Growling slightly, he leapt up from his bed and hurried out to the common room, closing every door he went through on the way. It was 5:30am on the clock, he groaned. Goyle could be a right arse.

He dropped on the chilled sofa. Relaxing every muscle, he closed his eyes and let himself sink into the soft leather. It lightened his headache. Before long he'd drifted to sleep.

He didn't wake until loud, heavy footsteps were falling on the dorm steps. Draco gradually opened his eyes and glanced at the clock, 7:45. Shaking the sleep from his eyes he turned to see Goyle lollop down the last few steps.

"Oi, Goyle, you ever snore like that again and I'll jinx you." He snapped.

"Whaaaa….."

"You heard me."

"Right, whatever." Goyle responded, clearly not caring at all.

Draco stood up promptly and tramped back to the dormitory.

A while later he was ready to head for breakfast, having finally gained control of his hair again and having packed his satchel for the upcoming lessons. He made his way up from the common room, relieved to be free of Goyle and his infuriating snoring problems.

* * *

Getting closer to the Great Hall, the sound of voices and laughter could be heard. As he rounded the corner the massive room greeted him. The hall was buzzing with life, a few food fights here and there, the ceiling was filled with a fantastic cloudless blue sky; the day seemed to be improving bit by bit. Seeing a gap next to Pansy he sat himself down at the Slytherin table and grabbed some toast and a glass of pumpkin juice from the preset feast before him. He didn't bother to talk to anyone, instead, fully immersing himself in his food.

When the post owls came through the hall a little while later, nothing arrived for Draco, he didn't really care to be honest. He was optimistic that today would be a care free day, and so far it was going swimmingly.

* * *

Draco stumbled clumsily through the door of the Potions classroom, five minutes late, out of breath. Maybe the day would not be as good as he thought it would be. He looked around the room. Snape was staring at him from under his greasy mop of hair and everyone else was swivelled round in their seats looking at him.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Finally decided to join us have we?"

Draco silently organized himself and checked for empty seats. He groaned quietly as he saw that the only space was on the table next to Hermione. He slumped in the seat and unpacked his battered text books and quill. Throughout this, Hermione was giving him a disgusted look; he could see it in the corner of his eye.

"Find something else to stare at, Granger," he muttered.

Narrowing her eyes, she turned towards Snape again as he resumed his teaching.

He'd been late because of a showdown in the hallway with Potter, which had resulted in a couple of suits of armour strewn across the floor and Potter permanently locked in a closet until Draco decided otherwise. The day was once more optimistic. Granger's closer-than-necessary proximity would not destroy this. He proceeded to make notes on the potion that Snape was creating, Dlixirium Serum. It was a superior healing draught which would heal any ailment or injury and would even bring someone back from the brink of death.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After copying down a page of notes on the uses, dangers and the method of making Dlixirium Serum, the class had been told to get into pairs and try to make it themselves. Draco had been told to work alone for his lateness, but he didn't care in the slightest, it was easier to do things alone anyway. He busied himself collecting the ingredients:

1 Nux Myristica's Roots

1 Beetle eye (crushed)

2 Ashwinder Eggs

Drop of Dragon's blood

7 drops of Moondew

Cutting of Silverweed

3 Venomous Tentacular Leaves

1 Deadly Nightshade

2 Eagle Owl Feathers

The serum would take extreme care to create and twelve hours to brew properly. If the initial ingredients were put together right, the concoction would emit a silvery purple mist before settling. However, if even the tiniest miscalculation in the amount of each ingredient were to occur, the whole potion would blow up. Also, if any extra ingredients were to be added that were not in the list, the person making the potion would disappear.

"No pressure then," thought Draco.

Hermione had collected her ingredients and was ready to start her Dlixirium Serum.

"Where is Harry?" she asked Ron worriedly.

"Dunno, probably got kidnapped by some Nargles," he replied.

"What IS a Nargle? I never asked Luna." Hermione queried.

"I don't have a clue, probably a figment of that poor girl's imagination."

"Probably, but I hope Harry's alright."

Temporarily moving Harry to the back of her mind, she focused on their potion. First step: Pulp 1 Nux Myristica's Roots.

"Ron, I'll do the roots, can you manage the beetle eye?" she asked, knowing that Potions wasn't exactly his strong point and literally anything could go wrong if Ron was left alone with a cauldron and some ingredients.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm not a complete idiot."

"No, not a _complete_ idiot, some parts are missing," she giggled.

Ron narrowed his eyes, holding himself back from saying something a little too strong.

"Ha ha, very funny," he replied sarcastically. He smashed the beetle eye with the end of his knife trying to look as confident as he could. The insides spat in Ron's eye as it burst, making him temporarily blinded.

"ARGH."

Hermione spluttered and laughed even more.

"Shut up!" said Ron angrily.

On the next table, Draco was doing well, the roots were pulped and added, the beetle eye crushed and put in and the two Ashwinder Eggs were peeled, chopped and added piece by piece. The mixture was a perfect lilac colour. He picked up the small phial of dragon's blood. He studied its beautiful colour in the dim light, bright scarlet. Pulling the stopper out, he carefully landed a single drop in the cauldron, the potion swirled with a sliver of silver before melting to a softer shade of lilac.

"So far so good." He thought.

"NO! Ron!" Hermione cried, "Don't crush the Silverweed! You're supposed to just chop it!"

"Alright! Alright! Keep your hair on!"

"I thought you said you could do it! Quote: 'Yes, Hermione, I'm not a complete idiot.'"

"Sorry for not being perfect Hermione."

"Look, just pay attention to the instructions, alright?" she told Ron exasperatedly.

Ron silently turned back to his Silverweed and started chopping it into small pieces.

Draco chuckled to himself, amused at Ron and Hermione's mini conflicts. He added the final Eagle Owl Feather. The potion started twinkling and bubbling exuberantly. Purple and silver mist swirled round and started rising into the dingy air, illuminating it with a ghostly glow. Snape looked up from his scribbling to see Draco smiling smugly as his potion finished off perfectly. Hermione looked shocked to see that Malfoy had finished before her. She almost looked like she would cry.

"Well done Mr. Malfoy, you have managed to create a perfect serum. Everyone else had better finish before the end of the lesson or you'll be back at lunch to make it again."

Hermione clenched her teeth and set back to her own potion. Draco looked over at her, smirking, grey eyes twinkling at the satisfaction of doing something better her.

Ten minutes later, after telling Ron off again for almost slicing up the Tentacular leaves, Hermione checked for the last ingredient: 2 Eagle Owl Feathers, and how to prepare them. Draco watched, the smirk still playing across his lips. Then he saw it, a feather on the end of the table to his left, how could he resist? He grabbed it swiftly, and while Hermione and Ron were still studying their notes, he blew the feather into the cauldron. Now to wait for their feathers to be added..............BOOM! The whole room filled with black smoke and started to smell of expired eggs. Nobody could see anything, but everyone could hear Hermione yell "RONALD!" in an angrily accusing voice and Ron trying pitifully to persuade her that he didn't do anything. As the smoke cleared slightly, Draco could make out Professor Snape, sat at his desk, paused in motion, quill poised above the parchment he was writing on. He slowly raised his head to look at Hermione. Her face was blackened, her ponytail fluffed up and disfigured. She was staring directly in front of her with her lips pursed and a decidedly angry look crossing her features.

Just one look at her and Draco found it hard to conceal his laughter.

"Miss Granger, detention this lunch..............and Mr Malfoy, what are you laughing at?" Snape asked, spotting Draco in his seemingly uncontrollable state.

"N-nothing P-professor," he sniggered.

Snape narrowed his eyes at him.

"Detention Mr Malfoy, this lunch."

Draco stopped his fits immediately and gave a look of bewilderment to Snape. Snape didn't give it a second thought.

"Everyone pack away." He muttered, turning back to his scribbling.

Draco was disgusted; he got a detention, just because he was laughing. He gathered up his books roughly and quickly sneaked a couple of phials of his Dlixirium into his satchel before Snape looked up again, then proceeded to storm out of the room as angrily as he could. The rest of the class left after Draco, leaving Hermione and Ron.

Hermione quickly packed up her things and rushed to the girl's lavatories to clean herself up, which left Ron in the room, last to pack up and last to leave. He grabbed his satchel and left, not wanting to spend a moment more in the room with Snape.

When everyone had gone, Snape looked around the room, observed the mess and exhaled heavily. Damn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Transfiguration and Charms passed in a blur for Hermione; she was infuriated for getting a detention when the potion blowing up wasn't actually her fault. After all it wasn't possible to miscalculate two feathers, especially when they only had two feathers on their table. Ron must have screwed something up, he always did. But then again.........Malfoy! The arse must have added something while she wasn't looking, he was laughing too much at the end for him not to have done something. Oh hell, there was a storm coming! Her hands twitched to wrap themselves round his neck and strangle him. Meanwhile, Professor Flitwick was squeaking instructions to the class in the background and setting homework. Hermione's subconscious made a note of the homework, but she didn't give it further thought, she just wanted to go to her detention and kill Malfoy.

* * *

Draco was still finding it hard to control his laughter during third lesson, he couldn't get Hermione's look of anger out of his mind; it was too funny. While the detention annoyed him, it was a mild inconvenience to the amusement that the cause brought about. His mouth was aching now from the continuous smiling.

Everyone was told to pack away. Draco quickly gathered his text books and ran out of the class, now realising how fun it would be to serve detention with Hermione. Walking quickly, he slipped on a puddle outside the girls lavatories and skidded along the floor, landing perfectly on the other side. It made him laugh even more. He jumped down the last few steps of the Dungeon stairs, composed himself as best as he could and knocked on the Potions door.

"Enter," called Snape from inside.

Draco pushed the door open and stepped inside. His eyes adjusted to the dim light and he surveyed the room, he could see that Hermione wasn't there yet. Just as the thought entered his head, the door opened again and Hermione walked in.

"Hi, Granger." Draco smiled.

She closed the door and fixed him with a steely glare.

"Professor, are we setting up to make the serum again?"

"Yes Miss Granger, you will be working with Mr Malfoy to create a perfect potion this time. You have until the end of lunch, get started," instructed Snape.

"Yes Sir," replied Hermione.

She set about gathering the ingredients once more. Draco decided he should probably start doing something as well. He got his notes out and set out the equipment they would need. Hermione placed all the ingredients on the desk by the cauldron and started looking at her own notes. Draco looked from his notes to hers and back again, shrugged, and grabbed the Nux Myristica. Crushing and pulping it, he tipped it in the cauldron and gestured for Hermione to do the next part.

She silently took the beetle eye and crushed it as viciously as she could, taking her anger out on the eye instead of Malfoy. She would've taken it out on Malfoy if Snape hadn't been there as well. She clenched her teeth hard, trying to stop an outcry from being set free. Draco took care of the Ashwinder Eggs and added them. He could see Hermione beginning to reach bursting point. Maybe she'd figured it out, or maybe she was just angry with having to serve detention with him; he hoped it was the latter. But then again, it was fun to get Hermione fired up. But that's only if she didn't punch him in the face.....Year 3, damn that hurt.

Bringing himself back to the task at hand, he carefully added seven drops of Moondew. Suddenly, Hermione's anger could not be hidden any longer.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU RUIN MY POTION!?" she yelled angrily. It made both Snape and Draco jump. The phial of Moondew flew through the air and almost fell into the cauldron, but Draco quickly caught it and put it safely onto the table. However, a couple of bottles of potions had tipped and spilt on Snape's desk, making the work he was marking go orange, grey and soggy.

"Phew," Draco thought, he didn't want another explosion or Hermione would actually kill him. "I don't know what you mean."

"OF COURSE YOU BLOODY WELL KNOW WHAT I MEAN! YOU PUT AN EXTRA INGREDIENT IN MY CAULDRON WHEN I WASN'T LOOKING!"

"Miss Granger! I'm sure Draco did not put anything in your cauldron, and you would do well to control the volume of your voice!" Snape snapped.

This time, she turned a full glare at Snape; she didn't care about what would happen.

"Of course not Professor, an extra feather just flew into my cauldron accidently!" she fired sarcastically.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention tomorrow lunch Miss Granger, now if you would continue your potion."

Draco smirked as he watched her turn her furious eyes to the Silverweed. She lifted her blade high and slammed it down on the stem with a massive bang. Throwing the cutting into the cauldron, she had an idea. She turned herself away from Malfoy briefly, pricked her finger with the blade and held it over the cauldron. The drop of blood grew larger and larger. Draco's eyes widened,Hermione's one different ingredient, the brewer, or in this case the brewers, would disappear.

"NO!" he yelled, shooting his hand out and grabbing Hermione's wrist. But it was too late, the shock on her arm made the blood drip. The rest followed in slow motion, the scarlet droplet fell towards the cauldron and made a tiny splash. Red smoke snaked around Hermione's and Draco's arm. It covered both in thick smog and they started melting, slowly disappearing, and the light disintegrating. Yet again, Snape was left alone in the room. He rolled his eyes and returned to his soggy paperwork.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lilac mist started growing in a small clearing, illuminating the haunting, over hanging trees. Two bodies started to materialize on the damp floor. Draco's rasping hyperventilating breaths broke the silence. Hermione appeared next to him. They both lay there for moment before Draco realised what had happened and who he was laying next to. He snapped up and brusquely walked away, pausing a few times before turning round and confronting Hermione.

"What...the hell...was that for!?"

She remained silent as she slowly sat up and crawled onto her feet.

"GRANGER!" he shouted.

"I needed to do something to show that I hate you for ruining my work," she replied quietly.

"Oh, well if that's the reason, IF THAT IS THE REASON, it's fine that we're stuck in the middle of the _bloody_ forbidden forest!" Draco roared.

Hermione winced, but still stood up for herself.

"It's your fault we're here anyway."

"Please explain that Granger, elaborate on how this is my fault!"

"You're the one that knocked my arm, you're the one that made the blood fall!" she fended.

"You're the one that cut your finger and held it over the cauldron! It would've fallen without my assistance!"

"Yes, but I wouldn't have had to do that if you hadn't ruined mine and Ron's potion!"

"I DID NOT RUIN YOUR POTION!" he lied.

"Oh of course it wasn't! It was just the other person sat next to me who looked EXACTLY LIKE YOU!"

"IT WASN'T ME!"

"Then why were you laughing so much when it blew up!?" she cried.

"BECAUSE IT WAS FUNNY!" His eyes were full of fury; he strode up to Hermione, "IT WAS BLOODY HILARIOUS!" shouting in her face.

"Yes Malfoy, look at all the laughing people, they're in hysterics because my potion blew up!"

"I would love to Granger, cos' they're a hell of a lot more interesting than you, but unfortunately, I can't COS' WE'RE IN THE BLOODY FORBIDDEN FOREST AND NOBODY ELSE IS HERE!"

Hermione gritted her teeth and sent her fist flying into his face. Draco crumpled to the ground awkwardly.

"Woops," said Hermione sarcastically. When he didn't stand up again or even make a noise, she tiptoed over to Draco's side and looked down at him; she'd knocked him out cold. Hermione doubled up laughing.

A while later, Hermione had got a small fire going and was warming her hands above the flickering yellow flames, waiting for Draco to wake up. She'd moved his limp body into a more comfortable position so that at least he couldn't get angry about leaving him in a tangled mess. No matter how much she hated him, she would need his help to get out alive. It was strange to sit in silence after all the shouting match they just had, the words were still ringing in her ears, Malfoy would be furious when he came round. But for now she could simply enjoy the peace. If he started yelling again later, she would just have to silence him.

* * *

Draco moved his head, groaning, the pain radiating from his nose outwards. He shot up, and scanned the area. Fire, trees, fog…..Hermione. Soon he discovered that sitting up so fast wasn't the brightest of bright ideas, his eyes start swimming fiercely and he collapsed back onto the floor again, waiting for the pretty colours to subside.

"Oi, Granger, you broke my nose!" he said weakly, feeling the bridge of his nose and the dried blood beneath.

"Well done Sherlock," Hermione replied plainly.

He glowered at Hermione, brought out his wand and pointed at his nose.

"Episkey," His nose cracked loudly, "OW."

Clearing off the blood, he sat up once more. He carefully turned round and started warming his clammy hands over the fire.

"Get off my fire," said Hermione sternly.

"I'm not on your fire Granger."

"Well you're using it."

"I know I am," Draco replied shortly.

"Well…stop using it."

"No."

"I'll break your nose again." She threatened.

"No you won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because there's a fire between us and if you try and punch me again, I'll know about it and you'll burn yourself."

"Hmph." After a moment's pause, she asked "How're we going to get out of here?"

"Dunno."

"Well you're helpful....I already tried sending up a flare but it barely reached the branches of the trees."

"Nice," replied Draco, staring into the fiery midst of the flames.

Hermione dropped into silence, this wasn't getting anywhere. They sat, warmed their hands, stared into the fire and contemplated their situation wordlessly.

* * *

Before too long, the fire was starting to fade and glowing ashes were littering the ground around the last surviving flames. Hermione shivered, it was growing cold again. As if waking from a trance, she blinked and lifted her head from her slouched position.

"Malfoy?"

"What Granger?"

"We should figure out a way to get out."

"Really? Oh, never thought of that..."

"Be serious please."

"I am."

"Yeah, course you are."

"Ok then, we should do this..........Corpacracio."

Draco moved his wand in a circle pointing at the floor. A burning blue circle formed in the damp ground, it started crackling with silver stars. A sizzling compass needle started spinning round and round like a Catherine wheel; showering glittery sparks everywhere, waiting for a command.

"Hogwarts," stated Draco clearly.

The needle slowed down a rocked over one point.

"East," he declared.

"Where did you learn that? I've never seen it before..." asked Hermione, dumbstruck.

Draco tapped his nose, a smirk curving his mouth.

Hermione couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly, it turned cold, to freezing. The forest grew even darker than it already was. Both Draco and Hermione shot up and swivelled on the spot, now wide awake, trying unsuccessfully to locate the source and reason for the change in temperature. Then they saw the frost, creeping across the ground, climbing the trees, encasing the soft moss with a hard skin and freezing the ashes over, making them hiss. Their breath billowed out in front of them at an ever increasing pace.

Fear engulfed Hermione, sending panicking shivers down her spine as the shadow approached slowly. Without thinking twice, she grasped Draco's hand and clutched it tight, moving shoulder to shoulder with him as the dementor glided closer and closer. Its ragged dark cloak drifted behind it, its horrid mouth opening and closing, giving off rasping breaths. Swiftly, Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at the black creature, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A bluish-white light illuminated the clearing as a ghostly falcon launched at the dementor, screeching loudly. Its talons extended, it blinded and clawed the dementor as it flew away screaming in the darkness. Steadying his pacing heart Draco looked down at his hand, feeling it being squeezed painfully hard.

"Ow. Granger? What are you doing?"

Waking from her petrified state, she also looked at their hands. Realising hers was firmly tightened around Draco's, she let go quickly, straightening out her jumper to occupy her eyes.

"Oh, um.....nothing.....sorry." Controlling the furious blush on her cheeks was proving difficult for her. A long awkward silence followed, neither looking at the other.

"Well.....that's another thing I didn't know you could do," said Hermione, still concentrating on the front of her jumper. "But I can do a patronus; I don't know why I didn't think of it."

"Hmmm," replied Draco.

Both uncomfortable, they walked on in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Why do you think was there a dementor in the forest?" asked Hermione, slightly puzzled.

"I don't know....." replied Draco.

While a small amount of tension from the past situation had faded, it was still evident that neither really wanted to be in the other's presence.

"Malfoy, do you know where Harry went this morning?" averting her mind from the attack. She didn't want to dwell on what Malfoy might think of her now.

"Oh, um, don't, should I?" He'd completely forgotten about Potter, locked in that first floor closet. It brought back some of the amusement he'd had that morning.

Hermione looked suspicious; he shouldn't have stuttered so much.

"Well, seen as you two always seem to get into a fight each time you see each other...and you were late...there's always a chance," thought Hermione out loud.

"No, haven't seen him today."

"Ok," she still had her suspicions but she couldn't be bothered to start a fight over it. Draco was surprised that Hermione dropped it so quickly but he could easily guess that she was still thinking about it.

After a moment of consideration, Draco spoke.

"Um......" finding it hard to put it right.

"What?" asked Hermione turning her eyes to him.

"Yeah, um, sorry...you know...sorry." he stuttered.

"For what?"

Looking at the ground, he mustered up the courage to say it,

"...putting in the...extra feather."

Hermione nodded slowly.

"So it _was _you."

"Yeah, sorry." He replied.

"Why'd you lie earlier?"

"Dunno, didn't want you to punch me," he replied.

"Well that failed miserably didn't it?"

"Hmm, did a bit." He smiled while he watched his shoes shift the muddy floor.

"Well, seen as we're up for apologies, I'm sorry for yelling at you...and punching you...and breaking your nose...and putting in the extra drop of blood."

"Quite a list you've got there."

"Yeah." Hermione smirked.

"Anything else?" asked Draco grinning.

"Um...don't think so..."

They both smiled at each other.

"What happened to the shouting matches?" Draco enquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know, I can't be bothered anymore, I'm spent," replied Hermione, "what about you?"

"Yep, spent."

Walking further on, Draco suddenly tripped on a small tree root.

"Wahay!" he said automatically.

Hermione snorted with laughter and started giggling. Draco narrowed his eyes playfully and straightened himself out.

"Look, I don't want to be enemies with you anymore, can we be friends?" he asked, "seriously."

"Hmmm, do you take back all the times you called me mudblood?" she asked.

"Most definitely."

"Ok, I'll think about it," she said thoughtfully with a glitter in her eyes.

The sides of Draco's mouth curved into a smile, "Thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Are we on first name terms now?" enquired Draco hopefully.

"I s'pose."

"Good...hey, Hermione?"

Smiling, she replied, "Yes?"

"I like being friends."

"Who said we were friends?"

"Me."

Hermione laughed, "Nice. Um, what's happened to you? You've suddenly turned into this lovely guy since we came here."

Draco thought for a moment, "I'm not sure....maybe I've realised how it can be when I'm not being a complete jerk."

"The great Draco Malfoy is going soft," she teased.

"Let's talk, for the first time, let's just talk normally." he said decisively.

"Alright then," Hermione thought for a moment, "Why are you usually such a bully?"

"Coming down hard on the first question," replied Draco, "It's because I was always brought up to believe I was a pureblood, everyone else was....something else. I couldn't make my own decisions really; there was too much pressure."

"So if you had a different upbringing, we could have been friends ages ago."

"Yes I s'pose, shame."

Hermione smiled and nodded in agreement. She was beginning to like Draco now; now that he had confessed that it was better not to fight. She wanted to hug him. It would be nice just to do something to say thank you for changing. But she couldn't bring herself to do it; it would be too embarrassing, and uncomfortable.

"My turn!" said Draco, considering a moment, a devious grin spreading on his face, "Why does Weasley like you?"

She paused, thinking of a response, "He's my friend, you have to like someone to be their friend..." she evaded.

He tilted his head and looked at her sternly, but with a twinkle in his eye, "You know what I mean."

Hermione grimaced slightly, "Ohhhh, I don't know, he's so harsh sometimes it's hard to believe that he actually likes me...but the feelings aren't mutual."

Draco raised an eyebrow with a cheeky smirk, "So who _do_ you like?"

"Oh shush, even if I did like someone, I wouldn't divulge that information with you."

"Hmmm," he murmured thoughtfully.

She gave him a look which told him not to think about it further, but she couldn't stop herself pondering on it. Her mind wandered around Viktor, but he only seemed to like her because she was nice to look at, and he always watched her or stared; it could get infuriating.

Then her thoughts took her to Harry.

"No, that's just weird, I've never thought of Harry as anything more than a friend," she thought to herself.

Rifling through a list of boys she knew, she suddenly came to Draco.

"Draco......" she said to herself. His slate grey eyes filled her mind; she buried herself deep in their lovely sparkle.......

"Oh my gosh!" she shook her head and returned to the forest. For the second time today she found herself blushing, because of him.

Draco looked at her, bemused by her obviously embarrassing thoughts and her reddened cheeks.

"Letting your imagination run wild?" he mocked playfully.

Hermione turned away until the heat had faded from her face. Nobody could know about that thought, no one.

"No," she replied sharply. Her mind shouldn't be thinking like this. Only this morning she had sworn to kill him, now she was going all mushy just thinking of him. She shook her head once more and marched on ahead. How could feelings go from hate to affection in a matter of hours?

Draco would have loved to know what made Hermione so flustered, but it was probably best to tread carefully, for now.....

He could see that they wouldn't be playing 'let's get to know each other' again anytime soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione was still silent ten minutes later, Draco was beginning to worry.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" she replied, as if in a world of her own.

"You alright?"

"Yep, great, why?"

"Because ever since your little moment back there, you've been silent."

"Oh.....sorry," she smiled at him.

Truth was, ever since that first thought about Draco, she couldn't get him out of her head and if she talked to him, she might let out something she wasn't ready to share.

"Sorry, just lost in my thoughts." She didn't want him to worry unnecessarily.

"Right....ok."

He sped up and walked alongside her. Hermione looked at him briefly; she could tell he was still curious. She huffed.

"Just stop thinking about it, please?"

"Alright, alright..." he said, raising his hands in surrender.

* * *

"Draco? Can we stop for a while?" asked Hermione, breaking the past half an hour of silence.

"Yeah, course. Here?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, you take a break, I'll light a fire."

"Thanks," she smiled kindly.

Hermione sat against a tree trunk and shut her eyes, breathing out and relaxing. Why was she getting so hot and bothered?

Draco watched as Hermione slowly fell asleep, the soft glow of the new flames illuminating her face. He would never know the reason why their relationship had changed so drastically over the past few hours, but she suddenly had a hold over him. Yes, it scared him to death, but it was comforting to have a feeling of protectiveness over someone. He studied her gentle features as she slept and felt a warm sensation flood through his heart. He'd been locked away inside a cold hard shell for years and only now, was it starting to crack.

Confident that she was deep asleep, he crept over and sat by her side. He noticed that she was shivering slightly so he removed his robe and laid it over her. She snuggled into the new source of warmth and rested her head on Draco's chest.

Draco was stuck. While he wished they would get closer, it wasn't as if this was intentional. What would happen if Hermione woke up and he'd got his arm round her and was holding her close? What kind of situation would that create? But then, thinking, he decided he couldn't care less. He'd rather get his feelings out in the open than keep them cooped up and let them drive him insane. Raising his arm, he suddenly rethought.

"DAMMIT," he cursed to himself, "What the hell, what's so hard about it Draco? Just put your arm round her and accept the consequences!"

Moving his limb back and forth, unbelievably indecisive, he looked like a flailing prat. He cautiously placed it over her waist, flinching slightly as she breathed out heavily and buried herself deeper into his chest. His throat felt like it was closing up and he couldn't relax. He could feel his blood pulsing through his veins as if he was high on adrenaline. This was quite simply insane. One person couldn't really make him this unsettled.

"Come on, calm it, she's asleep, your fine."

Managing to calm himself enough, a few minutes later, Draco found himself starting to drift asleep. Now that he thought about it, he was shattered and couldn't keep himself awake any longer....

* * *

Hermione stirred when she felt something shift beneath her. Blinking sleepily she propped herself up and turned to find a slumbering Draco, his robes wrapped around her shoulders, keeping out the icy chill. She didn't know what to think, was it good thing that she had evidently cuddled into his chest? Why was he there anyway? So much had changed in the forest. He didn't have a clue what he did to her; something was happening, something huge. She found her mind reeling when he looked at her, just the thought of him sent her into overload. Oh god, what was happening to her? She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair, thinking. It was going to be tricky back at Hogwarts to keep her new feelings at a discrete level if they kept developing. After a few minutes thought, Hermione concluded that she was losing it. She carefully removed Draco's arm from her waist and crawled over to the glowing ashes left by the fire, pulling the robes tighter around her.

* * *

Draco was walking along the edge of a ragged cliff. Lightning filled the sky and cracked down on the earth like a furious whip. He unbalanced slightly as a gust of wind blew in from the sea. The waves thrashed and shattered over the sharp crop of rocks below, chilling his face with spitting spray. Malevolent laughter broke the storm, a haunting snarl from somewhere below. He peered precariously over the edge. Amidst the violent sea, there lay the unmistakable face of Lord Voldemort. The slitted red eyes, full of evil as the thin lips curved into a menacing smile. His snake-like voice whispered,

"You are weak Draco; I will destroy everything you hold dear.....then I'll kill you," he purred.

Draco struggled against invisible ties as he was pulled down into the unforgiving ocean. He cried out as Voldemort roared with laughter, closer and closer to death. Closer and closer to death.......

"DRACO! Hey! Wake up!" Hermione shook his shoulders, willing him to come out of his nightmare. He was writhing and whimpering, trying to struggle free of invisible restraints.

"DRACO!"

He eyes flashed open; he looked crazed as he tried to remember where he was. Finally, his gaze settled on Hermione.

"Huh...wha...Hermione...thought I was dead."

"You're alright Draco, you're safe now."

He pulled her into a hug, shivering as her warmth hit him.

"WHOA, hey, it's alright." She whispered comforting words into his ear as his heart stopped pacing and he calmed down again. Pulling back slightly, she studied his face,

"You ok now?"

"I think so," he said shakily.

"Ok." She began to get up and move away.

"Hey, Hermione, stay here, please."

She could see the vulnerability in his eyes.

"Yeah, of course." She looked him over and sat back down next to him. He moved his hand to hers and held it tight. He wouldn't let Voldemort destroy everything he cared about.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hermione had placed Draco's robes round his shoulders as well and done her best to try and comfort him, but he wouldn't tell her what he had seen.

"Draco, please, let me in."

His eyes burnt with tears that wouldn't fall. He kept playing the nightmare over and over in his head. The more he thought about it, the more he knew it was real and the less he believed that he would be able to stop Voldemort. He wasn't sure he could tell Hermione, he wouldn't know how she would react to hear that the dark lord was telling him he was weak, she would ask why, it would get complicated. But, then again...he didn't have to include him.

"I...I was walking along the edge of a cliff in a lightning storm, I fell on the rocks, I died..."

Hermione considered this. There had to be something more, he wouldn't have hesitated so much over telling her if that was it. But she didn't want to push him; it was obviously a sensitive topic.

"Ok," she whispered, squeezing his hand gently.

* * *

Snape searched the room for the fifteenth time. Draco and Hermione had still not rematerialized. It had been at least two hours. He placed his quill on the desk and marched from the room. Reaching the first floor, he heard a yelling and a rattling noise from behind one of the doors. Flicking his head round he pushed open the door and strode to one of the closet doors in the corridor. The door was being jangled, almost off its hinges. There was one last shove before everything silenced. Snape narrowed his eyes and reached for the door knob, twisting it back and forth briefly before standing back and pointing his wand at the lock.

"Alohomora."

Nothing happened.

"Exophora," he muttered. The lock clicked and the door swung open forcefully, hitting Snape square in the face and knocking him back a few steps. Harry stuck his head out of the closet and coughed heavily. Seeing Snape with his hands over his nose, he tried to apologize.

"Um, ah, Professor, sorry."

Snape glared at him so he brusquely walked out of the corridor before he spoke. Once out of Snape's sight, Harry ruffled his hair causing a huge cloud of dust to billow out into the air. He would have to take revenge on Malfoy; he'd missed all his lessons today because of him. Maybe he should lock him inside a closet next time. He grinned and made his way up to the common room, thinking of all these evil little plans to pay him back.

Snape turned his head slowly and narrowed his eyes at the doorway Harry had just disappeared through. Why the hell was Potter in a closet? He shook his head and stepped out onto the staircase, climbing up to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Hermione turned sombre as she thought. She removed her hand from Draco's and stood up quietly. Draco lifted his head and looked at her as she walked a few paces away and crossed her arms.

"Look Draco, we need to talk about something."

"Yes?"

She looked him in the eye and started,

"Since getting us here....I've been getting more and more attached to you....I don't know if I'll be able to control my feelings....it's doing my head in."

Draco nodded slowly. He knew that he was in exactly the same position, but he let her continue.

"I don't know what to do. What happens when we get back? What'll happen then?" She paused, checking that what she was about to say was the right thing, "So I'm thinking we should stay away from each other when we get out. I can't do this."

"But...what's so bad about letting your feelings out?"

"What happens when everyone finds out?"

"We won't care, because if your feelings are as strong as mine, nothing can touch it." He got up and moved over to Hermione until they were almost touching.

"We can lose control," he whispered, tilting his head downwards.

As their lips were about to meet, Hermione looked placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed away, a tear gathering in her eye.

"I can't do this," she walked onwards. Without looking back, she pointed her wand at the fire.

"Aguamenti." The fire hissed as the jet of cool water hit it and doused the flames, leaving Draco alone in the shadowy clearing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Draco was quiet, following Hermione a few metres behind. He was trying to think of a good plan to get her back, he couldn't just ignore how close they had got and what they had admitted to each other. It was going to be hard once they got back to Hogwarts but it meant nothing compared to how he felt about her. He was ready to drop everything he had for her, his friends, his family, everything. All they had done for him was make him into a cruel, dark soul and encourage him to hide his true feelings. He could envisage a whole new life, being who _he_ wanted to be.

Now he just had to get her to rethink what she had said. Those words had burnt like hell; she was breaking it off before they had even started. But he would wait for her forever if he had to.

"Right....plans," he thought.

He had to make her realise what she would lose if she left him behind.

"Hermione?"

Silence.

"Hermione, please."

"Just leave it Draco, it can't happen."

He could hear the broken tears in her voice; small sobs that gave him hope that he could change her mind. He saw her lift her hand and wipe away the liquid escaping her eyes.

Hermione was choking, no matter how much she told herself it was the right decision, she couldn't help but have her regrets. After all, she'd just torn the love she held for Draco in two, the first real relationship that could have lead somewhere. It hurt to know he was still trying to keep it together, what if she couldn't get away?

Draco re-gathered his thoughts.

"Herm...."

"NO!" she sobbed quietly, "Don't, please, I need to let you go, please, just let me move on."

"Hermione, I'll never let you go....I _can't_ let you go."

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, squeezing another tear out and started walking again.

Enough was enough; he wouldn't push further. No matter how much he would try, she wouldn't let her decision falter. She'd have to realise it on her own before anything changed.

Hermione shook her head slowly, she tried again and again to stop herself thinking about Draco and how strong her feelings were for him but she couldn't shift his face. It was etched deeply in her heart. Whether the love would ever go, she didn't know. That was what was scaring her, now that she had admitted how she felt, she didn't know whether she would be able to live without him. She had to try....


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

There had been no speaking since Draco had given up on reforming Hermione's decision. The silence had left them to their own thoughts, considering each other, trying to forget each other. It did nothing for their state of mind.

Draco couldn't help thinking what he would have to return to if Hermione was not his. He wouldn't be able to cope with Pansy and all those other prats he used to call 'friends.' If only he could do something....

Hermione was still trying to forget Draco. She hadn't failed at something so miserably in her life....apart from maybe when she had tried wingardium leviosa for the first time and accidentally dropped her mother in the sink, but at least that was funny. This was serious; this was trying to figure out how to fall out of love.

"WAA!"

Draco's head shot up as he heard Hermione cry out.

"HERMIONE!"

He saw her being wrapped tightly in a Devil's Snare as it took her down to depths below.

"I'M COMING!" He dived into the thick vines, waiting impatiently for it to bind his limbs and suck him in.

Being dumped roughly on the ground in a small dark cavern wasn't something he would ever look forward to, but at least Hermione was there, safe.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, think so."

He wasn't sure Hermione would be happy if he hugged her, so he restrained himself and examined the surroundings. It was almost pitch black but the dusty streams of silvery light leaking through the Devil's Snare. Draco took a glance at Hermione. She was also trying to see through the dull light. Squinting slightly he looked around the walls and saw a small gap, probably big enough for them to get through one at a time. He edged closer and peered through. There was a faint glow at the end.

"Hermione, there's a passage here; I think we can get through."

She nodded as he looked round at her.

"Come on," he led the way. Sidestepping through the gap, he emerged at the other end followed by Hermione.

He narrowed his eyes slightly as a small pool of silvery liquid blocked their path. It was almost like mercury except there was a slight hint of lilac lacing the edges. Draco examined all the edges, but there was no way past without going through the pool, and he had a strange feeling that that probably wasn't the best idea. Just as he turned round to go back through the passage, Hermione looked round him.

"Draco....look."

He looked back round to see a leather object float to the surface of the liquid. Pausing for a moment, he moved forwards and studied it. He put his hand to the cover and removed the tome, careful not to touch the silvery substance. Stressed, old brown leather encrusted with small rubies, golden thread weaved in a delicate pattern around the edges of the torn cover, worn and faded with time.

"What do you reckon it is?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't like it."

"It's beautiful."

"Yes, but there's something uneasy about it, put it back."

Draco eyes were transfixed on the book, as if under a spell.

"Draco, please. Leave it; we should get out of here."

"But I can't."

"Yes you can, come on, please."

"No," he replied plainly.

Hermione moved in front of him and looked at his face. It was blank; he was in some kind of trance.

"Draco," she said worriedly, shaking his arm.

He pushed her back and lifted the cover of the book. It creaked slightly as the old paper moved for the first time in possibly years.

Inside was a small indent in the pages with a velvet bag lodged inside. Slowly, he wedged it out and held it in his palm, resting the book on the floor.

"Draco, please put it back, it doesn't feel right."

Ignoring her, still in his trance, he opened the seal and looked in. Something was twinkling mysteriously amidst the red velvet. Draco tipped the contents out onto his hand. One small blood coloured gem, reflected in his slate grey eyes as they twinkled with the light from the pool. No sooner had it touched his hand, it started melting into his pale skin. His arm jerked violently as the glowing red liquid filled his veins. Pushing up his sleeve swiftly, he could see it climb his arm, making his muscles spasm. It went further, no longer visible without taking off his shirt. It crawled up his neck as he threw his head back and started moaning, sobbing as it entered his head, penetrating his brain. Soon it could be seen on the other arm. His veins pulsed aggressively with the scarlet glow.

"Hermi..." But he couldn't finish, he was thrown backwards and lay still on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh my gosh, DRACO!" Hermione fell to her knees, brushing his hair out of his face and placing a hand on his cheek, "what did you do?" she whispered. She panicked, not knowing what to do. Searching the cavern for some kind of clue, her eyes rested on the open book lying on the floor. She quickly snatched it up and starting rifling through the pages, searching for some answers. Embossed in gold on the back page were some ancient runes. Rushing to remember what she had learnt in class, she translated it something like:

When the blood is absorbed,

The deepest depths shall be revealed.

When the victim shall awake,

Their memory of the event passed,

Will be but a lost dream.

Scarlet witness,

By the winged monarchs, your days will be numbered.

Unbrewed serum,

Your only liberator.

She analysed the words in her head.

"The blood absorbed, that'll be the crystal," she thought out loud, "deepest depths revealed?"

She turned to Draco, looking at him, hoping for inspiration. But he just lay there, hyperventilating as the crystal took away all his self control. Moments later, his breathing calmed and he closed his eyes, hiding the glow that filled them. Two deep breaths passed before the he was completely under the influence of the crystal. His arm lifted from the damp stony ground and his hand shook slightly as it moved to his other forearm and slowly lifted the sleeve. Hermione gasped as the black tattoo came in to view. The snake squirmed on his pale skin, wrapped around the skull. 'Deepest depths revealed.'

"Please help me Hermione." His voice was lower and darker than usual. She just sat and stared, tears filling her eyes.

"I couldn't stop them; they would've killed me if I hadn't let them. I'm scared Hermione, so scared..." he sobbed.

She gathered him up in her arms and held him tight.

"It's alright, I'll help you, I'll help you Draco."

She buried her face in his shoulder and tried to calm her tears to no avail. She rocked back and forth whispering in his ear, trying to ignore the way his veins glowed ominously. He would return to her, he would be alright. He had to be.

But suddenly his body fell limp in her grasp. Hermione quickly laid him back down and studied his face, watching for a change, any sign that showed he wasn't dead. But his eyes were glazed over, his expression emotionless.

Just as she was about to give up hope, scarlet liquid started gathering in his eyes. Blood. It overflowed and started dribbling down the sides of his face. Hermione hid behind her sleeve from the upsetting scene in front of her. Her face wet with tears, she held his hand.

"Come back to me, please Draco, come back to me."

The blood tears subsided and a wisp of red smoke leaked from the corner of his mouth before he sat bolt upright and gasped. Allowing his breathing to return to normal, he looked down at his hand which was tightly encased in another. His eyes crept up to Hermione's face where fresh tears were pouring down her face.

"Are.....you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, Draco!" she cried, "I thought I lost you!"

His face filled with confusion, Hermione pulled him in, holding him tight to make sure he wouldn't disappear.

"Um.....ok then. You sure you're alright?"

"Now I am..." She pulled away slightly to capture his lips in a tender kiss. When they broke apart, Draco lingered for a moment before opening his eyes.

"Definitely alright."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hermione took her eyes away from Draco's to watch the silvery lilac pool drain away through the stone floor.

"I think we can go now," she whispered.

Draco smiled, climbed up and offered Hermione a hand. She took it and pulled herself off the ground.

His mood had lifted considerably since they'd dropped in the cavern, Hermione had kissed him. He couldn't have wished for better in the situation. It meant that she hadn't forgotten what he meant to her. They stepped over the now empty dip in the floor and saw a small tunnel slanting up towards the forest floor a few feet ahead.

Breaking out into the seemingly bright light, it was a strange comfort to see the forest once more. Draco's eyes adjusted and the trees began to look as dark as they were before. He knelt down and used the compass charm to find out where they were. It pointed through a line of trees to the right.

"This way," he announced.

Once they had got going again, he thought about the cavern. What had brought her to kiss him? What had happened and why did she think she had lost him?

"Hermione, what happened back there?"

"What?" she replied, slightly puzzled.

"You know....what happened in the cave?"

Wrinkling her brow, she answered, "What do you mean? Don't you remember?"

"No....."

"Strange.....oh, but wait...." she recalled what the runes had said, 'Their memory of the event passed, will be but a lost dream.'

"What is it?" asked Draco, a bit more than confused.

She took him through what had happened, the book, the trance, the crystal and the rhyme, but she missed out the dark mark, she didn't know how he would react if he found out that she knew about it.

Draco thought it through.

"Okkkkk," he started slowly, "Then what did the rhyme mean.....deepest depths revealed? What does that mean?"

Hermione grimaced slightly, she hoped that he wouldn't have thought about it enough to realise that the rhyme made no sense without the dark mark element. She was about to reply that she didn't know, but Draco had already seen her reaction to the question.

"What?"

"Look, please don't get mad, but....I know your secret."

"Um, ok, which one? I've got lots of secrets," he smiled slightly, silently hoping it wasn't the one he was thinking of.

She hesitated a moment, "Yeah, you probably have...."

"Answer the question Hermione," he said sternly.

"Thdarmarrr," she blurted out.

"I'm sorry?"

She gritted her teeth and looked up at the gloomy canopy over head.

"You showed me your mark Draco...."

He closed his eyes for a moment; it was _exactly _the secret he'd hoped it wasn't.

"Shit."

"I'm sorry, you didn't mean to, but.....you asked me to help you." She could feel the burn of tears in the back of her eyes.

"Shut up," he said plainly.

"Look, I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Just shut up for a moment."

Hermione fell into silence.

Draco put his head in his hands and thought. Amidst the swearing he found himself feeling slightly relieved that he didn't have to hide it from everyone, he could confide in Hermione. She'd still kissed him after it all, which meant that she'd accepted it. Yet he couldn't help feeling angry, he'd let it slip, even if he wasn't in control. It wasn't the kind of secret he'd normally tell. And he was ashamed of it, ashamed of thinking it would be great to join Voldemort, ashamed of what he'd done for him. He suddenly realised how he wasn't good enough for someone like Hermione. She'd forgiven him so much, and he was involved in the forces of Voldemort.

"Draco, just listen. I'll help you; I still want to be with you. Nothing would change that."

He smiled sadly, "You've already done so much for me, but I'm not the right person for you, I'm part of Voldemort now, I'm not good enough for you."

Hermione stood in front of him and looked into his eyes.

"I don't know about you, but I love you, so stop thinking like that, and let's get you out of this mess."

He gave a hollow laugh.

"Why should you help? I'm a miserable, incoherent excuse for a man."

Hermione shook her head.

"Shut up." She placed her hands round his neck and pulled him, kissing him deeply.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"So how are we gonna get me out of this mess?"

"Not sure yet, it takes a while to think up a devious plan to escape the most powerful dark wizard in history," replied Hermione, a smirk on her lips.

Draco laughed slightly. After a moment's pause, he continued.

"Just want to say, there'll be no more doubts about our relationship. We are officially together, alright?"

"Yeah, sounds good," she smiled happily, "Oh, hey! Look at the butterflies!"

"Huh? Where?" he looked around for said butterflies, his previous thoughts derailed.

"Just there, in front of you," Hermione pointed to where the vibrant coloured creatures fluttered around in the dull foggy air.

"I don't see them Hermione." He frowned at her.

"But Draco, they're literally ri......." and it hit her, "Oh no.....you better start thinking up some plans Draco, I'm about to die."

"What?! What's that s'posed to mean? You're joking right?"

"No....very serious here." No sooner had she finished that sentence had the butterflies, or the 'winged monarchs' as she remembered from the rhyme, started dripping with blood. Suddenly a high pitched screeching noise hit Hermione hard. She covered her ears with her hands and gave a gut wrenching scream as she fell to her knees.

"HERMIONE!" Draco ran to her side and looked her up and down. It was evident that she was hearing something horribly painful, but neither could he see the butterflies or hear any sound out of the ordinary for the forbidden forest.

"Hermione! What's wrong?!" he panicked.

"T-t-the rhyme, t-t-the second p-part....." she screamed louder as the pain grew even more unbearable, but she mustered the strength to utter the words, "I-I'll die....unless you f-f-find some u-unbrewed s-serum. F-FAST!"

"Unbrewed serum? Where the hell am I s'posed to find that in the forest?!"

Hermione struggled and fell on the floor, writhing in agony. Draco thought, thought, thought again. Unbrewed serum.....and then it struck him, he had the phials of dlixirium serum in his pocket.

"Just hold on Hermione, I know what to do." He dug around until finally his hand came to rest on the cold glass. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Got it! But, what do I do?"

"I-I don't b-b....AARGH! Bloody well k-know, just d-do s-something."

He restrained her slightly, popped out the cork and placed a few drops on her lips. Letting the lilac liquid run into her mouth, he waited. Nothing new. Adding three more drops, Hermione convulsed one final time before she lay still on the ground.

"Hermione?" he whispered with a trembling voice. He watched her, waiting for life to return. After a couple of minutes of adrenaline high for Draco, her chest started to rise and fall steadily. He exhaled shakily and flopped on his back beside her. Covering his face with his hands, his heart speeding like a freight train.

"What is it with death in this stupid forest?" he mumbled irritably.

It was a ridiculously huge coincidence that the serum he'd taken from class was needed to save Hermione's life. Ridiculous.

Laying amongst the damp moss was refreshing. It cooled and calmed him. Hermione was still breathing but she hadn't come round yet. He would wait by her side until she woke up; he couldn't trust her to avoid getting into more trouble even if she was unconscious. After all, both of them had nearly died in the duration of half an hour. Was this the sort of thing that they would have to face if they continued to be together? Near death experiences every five minutes? He had to admit it was worth it to be with her though, he'd never been so certain about something in his whole life. Beside her was the only place he wanted to be right now. It brought him to want to stay in the forest, away from the prying eyes of the Hogwarts students, just where he could enjoy her company.

Hermione winked groggily, finding herself looking up at the dark overhanging trees.

"Draco?" she spoke hoarsely.

He shot up beside her and examined her.

"Hey, you're alright," he put a light kiss to her forehead.

"I need a drink."

"Umm..." Draco spotted a large beetle on the ground and pointed his wand at it, "Fera verto."

The bug pulsed slightly, melted to silver liquid and turned into a goblet. He conjured up some water and offered it to Hermione, helping her up to a sitting position.

"Here you go."

"Thanks," she croaked.

As the cool liquid ran down her throat, the itchiness faded slightly.

Sighing in relief, "Ok, I'm gonna get up."

"Are you sure that's a good idea in your condition?" Draco asked, taking the goblet back and placing it on the ground.

"Course, I'll be fine," she replied confidently, preparing herself to stand, "Up we go."

Hermione put her feet beneath her and pushed off the floor to become sickeningly dizzy straight away.

"Whoa, that's weird..." she said hazily as her head span and small dots filled her vision. Collapsing backwards, she was caught by Draco and he laid her back down gently.

"What did I tell you Miss Granger?"

"Yeah, yeah," Hermione waved her hand weakly.

"I think we're nearly out of here, is it alright if I carry you?"

"If you must."

He smiled, "I must."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As Draco walked drearily on, Hermione asleep in his arms, a faint flickering light came into view through the darkness.

"Hey, Hermione, wake up, I can see a light," he whispered.

She stirred and looked where he was nodding, there it was, the edge of the forest. Drawing near, the light grew stronger and stronger. They could both see the trees ending and the Hogwarts grounds welcoming them back home. The glow was leaking through Hagrid's broken window. Moving faster, as if being chased, Draco broke out of the forest and fell on his knees, placed Hermione down before collapsing. He closed his eyes and fully relaxed, sinking his head in the moist grass.

A few moments later, huge feet could be heard tramping towards them.

"Malfoy? 'Ermione? Wha you two doin' down there?"

Hermione opened one eye to see Hagrid towering over them, a massive lamp in one hand.

"Getting damp," she replied.

"Well come inside, before anybody sees ya, it's late."

Draco helped Hermione up and put her arm round his shoulder to support her just in case she fell.

"I'm feeling better," she told Draco.

"Good."

Climbing up through the pumpkin patch, they all shuffled into the warmly lit hut.

"So wha' were you two doin' in the forest a' this time o' nigh'?" Hagrid asked once the door was shut, offering huge mugs of tea.

"Long story," replied Draco with a small smile.

"You can tell me the shor' of it," he persisted.

"Alright, we had a detention; we had to remake a potion from the lesson because this pickle," gesturing at Draco, who gave her an overly disgusted look at his new nickname, "blew up my original one." She grinned at him.

"Don't....just don't....call me pickle." He wrinkled his nose as he said it.

Hagrid had a mixed look of confusion, amusement and distaste.

"Moving on..." said Hermione swiftly, still smiling though, "Yes, so the potion went wrong again and we ended up in the forbidden forest, spending half a day getting out again."

"Dear me," said Hagrid.

"Yep," Draco replied.

"Well...would ya like anythin' ta eat?"

Both Hermione and Draco's stomachs growled in unison at the thought of food.

"I'll take tha' as a yes," he smiled and began cooking up some bacon and egg.

A while later the food was done.

"Smells good Hagrid," said Hermione.

Hagrid dealt it onto two large plates and pushed them across the table while Fang barked at the bacon.

"Down you dozy dog," commanded Hagrid.

Fang whined. Chucking a piece of meat at him, Hagrid watched him devour it hungrily.

Draco and Hermione dug in to their food and told Hagrid all about what had happened in the forest that day, from the dementor to the blood crystals.

"Blood crystals?" enquired Hagrid.

"Yeah...why?"

"Only they're the most rare thing, and I didn' know they were in there."

Hermione shrugged, "Well, they were in there alright, but we don't want to talk about it, alright?"

"Ok, well I s'pose you should be gettin' back anyway."

"Yeah, probably," Draco agreed.

"See you later then Hagrid," said Hermione, pushing hers and Draco's empty plates back towards him.

Stepping back out of the door, Draco took Hermione's hand, breathed in the cool night air and strolled back up to the castle.

* * *

Harry couldn't sleep, his scar was burning ferociously. He pushed back the duvet and padded over to the window bench. Pulling his knees under his chin, he placed his forehead on the cold glass but it barely made a dent in the pain. He looked over the dark grounds, wondering where Hermione was. She hadn't returned from her detention at all, nobody had seen her since Charms. He obviously blamed Malfoy for it, who else would it be? Tomorrow was going to be the day where he would pay for all the things he'd done since the beginning, it would feel so good.

Then as his eyes trailed over to Hagrid's hut, two figures emerged from the door, neither being Hagrid. His heart paced angrily as he saw one take the other's hand. What had he done? What had Malfoy done to Hermione? She would _never_ hold hands with that jerk. He had to have done something. Harry's hands curled into fists, he could already feel them hitting home in Malfoy's face.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

During breakfast the next day, Hermione couldn't take her mind off what had happened in the forest. This meant that she also couldn't stop smiling because even though her life had been threatened twice, Draco had become her friend, her boyfriend. God that sounded weird. Draco Malfoy, boyfriend. She sneaked a look over her shoulder at the Slytherin table. Draco looked up from his breakfast and gave Hermione a heart melting smile. She couldn't help the butterflies flittering around in her stomach as a strand of blond hair fell in front of his twinkling grey eyes. Suddenly, she was seeing a whole new side of him that didn't seem possible to exist before. She could see how caring he could be, how gorgeous he was and how he could always bring out the best in her, not the worst. Reluctantly tearing her eyes away from him, she turned back to the Gryffindor table to avoid suspicion. As she finished off her eggs and bacon, a small paper bird flew down and landed beside her plate. She took it in her hand and looked round at Draco again. He raised his eyebrows with a smile and gestured for her to open it. Hermione folded back the wings and discovered an elegantly written message inside:

'_Meet me in the boathouse after breakfast.'_

She bit her lip. The concept that she would miss some lessons didn't even occur to her as she envisaged spending time alone with Draco in one of the most secluded parts of the Hogwarts grounds. She folded the bird back up, buried it in her pocket, drained the last of her pumpkin juice and left.

Rushing through the entrance courtyard and down the uneven steps to the lake, her smile grew larger and larger, turning into a small giggle. Was she going loopy over Draco Malfoy? Probably.

Screeching to a halt by the boathouse, she peered round the door.

"WELCOME TO MY DOMINION!" the words echoed round the large wooden roof. Hermione looked around but couldn't see anyone. However, she knew the voice immediately.

"Ok, how did you get down here so fast Mister?

"I don't know what you mean!" sounded the voice innocently.

She raised an eyebrow as Draco crawled into view on the upper level.

"Hello."

"Hello," he replied, grinning.

Hermione climbed the ladder to his level, dumped her satchel at the top and wandered round to drop down at his side.

"So how _did_ you get here so fast?"

He tapped his nose mischievously.

"Trade secret."

"You have a lot of secrets don't you? I mean, the patronus, the compass, the mark, and now...how to get down here so fast without apparating."

"All part of the package Miss Granger."

"Yes. What else comes in the package?" she asked teasingly.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see..." he kissed her cheek gently.

Hermione turned her head and engaged in the kiss, wanting more. She ran a hand through his hair and ruffled it up, feeling her heart begin to pound in her chest.

Draco could feel the electricity between them, he could feel Hermione's longing against his own. His mind raced as she took it deeper, making it more meaningful, as if she was saying: I understand who you are and I forgive you. It meant so much to know that someone could really be so good to him, after all he'd done, he'd found a friend in an enemy.

Gently pushing her to lay down, he held her hands above her head and felt her heart beating a mile a minute against his chest. He smiled against her lips. Nothing could break this moment.....

"Hello?"

Both Draco and Hermione's eyes shot open, reluctantly parting from each other. Draco looked up and peered over the edge, holding Hermione inwards to protect her. He identified the black hair and the round glasses. Potter.

"Crap," he whispered.

"What? Who is it?" asked Hermione, looking at him worriedly.

"It's Potter, shhh."

She rolled her eyes. It was so perfect until he arrived.

"Anybody?" called Harry. He started towards the ladder, seeing nobody on the ground floor.

Hermione quickly grabbed her satchel away from the edge and huddled in the opposite corner with Draco who pulled out an invisibility cloak and draped it over them quickly. She looked at him in surprise. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I have an invisibility cloak, now shhh," he whispered, putting a finger to her lips

Harry climbed up the rungs quietly, checking over the wooden boards. There was a small disturbance in the thin layer of dirt, but nobody was there. Hermione's message had definitely said the boathouse, he'd checked twice. Ok so that was over her shoulder and he probably shouldn't have done, but hey, it was what he needed to do to set his plan in motion. And now they weren't here.

"Damn!" he cursed. Descending back down the ladder, he landed on the floor and kicked the ladder in frustration, causing a huge amount of pain to radiate from his toe. His chest heaved as he made his way out and set back up the steps to the castle. A potential broken toe wasn't the thing he wanted to have resulted from the expedition.

Draco and Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Bloody hell! What was Harry doing down here?!" Hermione almost yelled.

"I don't know, but it looked like he was trying to find someone."

"Well I hope it wasn't you and me....because that would mean he's onto us." She replied uneasily.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Having spent the rest of the day in the boathouse, talking, kissing, enjoying each other's company, they had climbed back up to the castle in the late evening and parted ways to go back to their common rooms.

It had been the best day of Hermione's life as far as she was concerned. No tiring over big heavy books, the only learning being about Draco, and just having a good time with the person she'd grown to love. Even if Harry had burst in at one point, it hadn't ruined the day at all.

Draco was truly happy for the first time in years. He walked down the stairs to the dungeons with a spring in his step, already thinking up ideas for their next meeting. Uttering the password for the portrait, it swung open and allowed him access to the common room. He took in the cool air and the green glow. He started on the stairs to the dormitory, completely ignoring Pansy as she called after him from her spot on the sofa. New start.

Draco woke with a start in the middle of the night. There was a shadowy figure stood motionless at the end of his bed. He watched it unblinkingly, his hand fixed around his wand under his duvet. The figure lifted its hand slowly, pointing its own at him. Draco could see a faded lightning bolt on the figure's forehead, glowing in the soft moonlight.

"Potter," growled Draco, his hand tightening into white knuckles around his wand as he brought it out swiftly.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry yelled.

Draco could feel himself fading away, the bright green light filling his vision.

* * *

Draco's eyes flashed open, sweat pouring down his face, tangled up in his sheets. He could feel a faint green glow echoing in the back of his eyes.

"Bloody hell," he cursed quietly.

Detaching himself from his bed linen, he clambered out of bed and absent-mindedly paced down to the common room. He plonked on the couch and swung his legs up, laying his head on the arm rest. He let the chill of the stone walls and the crisp leather absorb him, trying to forget the nightmare. Just as long as it didn't come true he would be fine. He did however realise that Potter was after him, he had found out somehow.

* * *

Sitting down at breakfast, he looked over at Potter, who turned and gave him the most evil 'you're gonna get it' look that he could muster. Draco quivered sarcastically. He summoned a paper arrow and blew it at Harry. Catching it in mid-flight, he opened it and read the message inside.

_"Oooo, I'm quaking in my little boots Potter._

_BRING IT ON!"_

Harry crunched it in his fist and glared at Malfoy. He just grinned in return.

Hermione smiled happily as a small paper phoenix landed by her pumpkin juice. Secretly blowing a kiss at Draco, she opened it up and read the note inside.

_"Seven, think love, no Potter."_

Raising an eyebrow in thought, she figured out what it meant and made her exit. She skipped along, wondering what Draco had in store for her today.

She reached the seventh floor and found the wall concerned, walking past it and pacing back three times thinking on what the note had said.

As she took the last step, brick dust started falling from the wall. The outline was carved out before it started filling with dark mahogany, the door frame made of gold.

Hermione's lips curved into a smile and she bit her lip, pushing the door gently as she checked that no one was around.

Immediately, the gentle glow from the yellowy flames of the ornate fire place hit her. The walls were made of rough greyish-white brick and the dark wooden panelled floor was littered in beautiful white rugs. It was gorgeous. As she shut the door behind her, her eyes were drawn to Draco. His legs crossed while leaning on the mantelpiece, top buttons undone on his soft white shirt, two glasses of champagne in his hands.

"What's the occasion?" enquired Hermione as she stepped closer and took a glass, pecking his cheek.

"You," he replied, a glowing smile on his lips.

She took a sip of champagne as she felt her cheeks burning. Draco admired the soft pink in her cheeks as she avoided his gaze.

"So....how are you this morning?" she changed the subject; running her finger round the edge of her glass.

"Well, Potter killed me last night, but right now? I'm great."

"Harry killed you?" she asked, slowly lifting her eyes to his face once more.

"Nightmare," he replied bluntly.

"Oh......"

Hermione looked into his eyes and saw his mind running. It was easy enough to guess what it was about from the way he was looking at her.

"Don't rush it Draco, let's just talk, yeah?"

"Mhm," he said absently, "Did you have feelings for me before the forest?"

"Draco," she warned.

As if snapping out of a dream world, he shook his head gently.

"I'm sorry Hermione; don't know what's up with me today."

"S'alright," she took his hand, "I just don't want to take it too sl....FAST I mean."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her as she snatched her hand back and looked away awkwardly. She took a seat on the rug nearest the fire place and starting warming her hands, as if she wasn't getting hot enough just from Draco....

He slowly joined her, amused by her little mistakes that meant so much. Eventually, she started talking again and they struck up a conversation about almost everything and anything. Carried away, Hermione didn't really notice as Draco draped an arm round her shoulders.

"......and it all led to you I guess," she finished with a sigh.

"I guess I love you," she muttered, almost indistinguishably.

"I'm sorry?" asked Draco, intrigued.

"Nothing...."Hermione trailed off.

"I think it sounded like....I love you."

She turned towards him and trailed a finger down his thigh.

Draco smiled lightly and lifted her chin to look at her. Their eyes slowly met.

"I love you too," he leaned in until their lips brushed.

Eyes flickering closed, they engaged in a soft, yet needy kiss. Draco pulled her closer, revelling in the warmth of her body against his own. He could feel her trembling as he placed a hand on her neck; feel her pulse race faster and faster. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, teasing her to go further. She took the hint, opening her mouth, submitting to him, becoming closer, almost as one. He rolled onto his knees and tugged at her sweater, briefly breaking apart to lift it over her head. His shaking hands fumbled with the buttons on her blouse as she trailed kisses down his neck. He discarded it on the floor and traced a fingertip up her spine, sending shivers through her before tangling in her hair. He rolled over, pulling her on top. She undid his shirt and placed a hand on his chest, trailing the other over his soft pale skin, travelling down to his belt....

"MALFOY YOU FUCKING SLIME BALL!"

Hermione and Draco shot up angrily. Realising the full scale of the situation by Hermione's discarded shirt and Draco's open one, he could feel the rage and fury bubbling to the surface. The anger that had built up since the very beginning. And all of it suddenly exploded.

"CRUCIO!" he shouted.

Draco was thrown backwards into a wall with a flash of red light, smashing a glass picture frame and falling on his front. Blood started leaking through his shirt as the shards tore his skin.

"HARRY! STOP!" Hermione cried as he repeated the spell, causing Draco to scream in agony, writhing on the floor.

"I READ HIS NOTES TO YOU! WHAT'S HE DOING TO YOU!?" roared Harry.

"NOTHING! HE'S CHANGED! HE'S MINE! LET HIM GO!"

Harry paused for a moment, allowing Draco to pant heavily.

"He's yours?"

"Yes Harry, MINE!"

"But we're enemies, me and that...._thing_. How can you even like him?"

"For a reason you would never understand. And what the _hell _is wrong with you? What is _so_ bad that it gives you the right to use the cruciatus curse?"

"I used it on Bellatrix, and Malfoy is the same, all the things he's done over the years, every _possible_ way he's hurt us, can't you see he deserves it?"

"No, not this. This is a step too far. Bellatrix killed Sirius; your last shred of family. Draco is nothing like that....he does not kill. You've got a sick mind Harry Potter. You're over reacting. Get out of here."

"Sirius was not a shred, he was my godfather! He _is_ my godfather."

"Yeah, great, but you can't justify what you're doing by using Bellatrix as an excuse."

"I can if I want to!" growled Harry.

"Oh, _you can if you want to_! You foul git.....GO!" Hermione cried painfully.

"You're blinded; you can't see how much he deserves to be thrown in Azkaban. He's joined up with Voldemort, and I know it, he's a pathetic little soldier in their game....."

"GO!" she cried as she fell down next to Draco, healing his wounds as Harry watched in bewilderment.

"GET OUT!" she screamed, tears filling her eyes.

Harry gritted his teeth and stormed out the door.

Turning back to Draco, she propped him up on the wall as her vision blurred with tears.

"Draco, are you alright?" she panicked.

"No, not really," he replied weakly, "Think I might be out in a minute."

"Don't! You're too weak; you've got to stay conscious!"

"Don't be silly....I won't be gone forever, just off for a nap."

He grinned weakly.

As he struggled over the last few words, his eyes closed, leaving Hermione sobbing in his shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hermione was sat alongside the bed in the hospital wing. She was holding his hand, keeping a finger on the thready pulse.

She had carried Draco here, ignoring the way her muscles felt like they were being torn to shreds. And here she was, never leaving his side, holding his hand tight and willing him to pull through.

"You should be in your lessons dear," said Madam Pomfrey, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"But....I can't leave."

"Don't worry, I'll look after him, you come back later and see him."

A tear ran down Hermione's face as she reluctantly parted with him, taking a look back before disappearing out the door.

* * *

She couldn't concentrate in Potions; it brought back too many memories from that very first day with him. It made her worry. Absent-mindedly scribbling on her parchment, she didn't notice as Snape walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder at her method for Black Fire Potion.

"Miss Granger, what is this?" he snatched it up and waved it in her face.

Waking from her daze, she studied the parchment. It was covered in doodles, specifically of Draco.

"That would appear to be....Draco Malfoy."

"And would you care to explain what he's doing on your method for Black Fire Potion?" he hissed.

"I'm worrying about him. He's currently lying in a hospital bed because Mr Potter cast the cruciatus curse on him. Professor."

The class gasped. Half were staring at Hermione, the other half at Harry. The fury was etched on his face as the class learnt of his unforgivable curse. Snape took one glaring look at Harry and knew she was telling the truth when he wasn't quick enough with a retaliation.

"Potter, Headmaster's office, NOW!" he commanded, gritting his teeth.

Harry stood up angrily, sending his chair skidding a few feet backwards and stomped out.

"Miss Granger, fifty points from Gryffindor and detention this lunch to redo your method."

Hermione couldn't care less, but she would see Draco first.

* * *

Lunch came around quickly. Hermione was out of the Herbology greenhouses before anyone else had even had a chance to pack up. She pelted up to the hospital wing, panting heavily as she tripped through the door. She stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes fell on the bed. Her stomach clenched tightly. There was no one there.

"Hello? Draco? Madam Pomfrey?"

It was all she could do not to fear the worst as no one replied. She waited on Draco's bed for as long as she could before having to leave for her detention, but no one turned up.

Her stomach was in knots as she descended to Potions.

* * *

She'd spent ten minutes scribbling down the method for the Black Fire Potion to an acceptable standard. Her heart ached to know where Draco had gone and whether he was alright, but spending the rest of lunch searching Hogwarts hadn't revealed his location. She retired and trundled to the next lessons after checking the entrance courtyard. Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Yet again, she doodled and thought of Draco. Runes reminded her of the blood crystals, which made it all worse. Just as she was about to doze off at the end of the last lesson, the bell rang. She was suddenly wide awake, diving out of the classroom towards the dormitories.

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep. Every time she shut her eyes, she thought of Draco being gone, never coming back. Giving up on the fifth try, she sat up against her headboard and rummaged in the drawer for her diary. At least that way she could spill all the good times with him onto the page and keep her mind off the current situation. Scratch, scratch, scratch....

* * *

Looking shattered, Hermione floated down to breakfast. She seemed empty and absent. After she had poured her heart out in the diary, she had allowed herself to drift into a world where Draco was dead and the world seemed like it was ending. It had got to her, completely crushing her.

She took a seat, alone in an empty section furthest away from the people she knew. She couldn't bear to look over at Draco's spot just in case he wasn't there. Now that she was sat here, she realised she had no desire to eat and got up as quickly as she had sat down and left the hall. As she stepped through the door, she _had _to check that space, it was physically impossible for her to leave without knowing. Ignoring the gut instinct to leave, thinking that he probably wasn't there, she turned her gloomy eyes to the Slytherin table. And there he was. Hermione's face lit up with a 100 watt smile. But he didn't look like the Draco she had only seen yesterday. His eyes were bloodshot and dull, his skin even paler than before, his expression broken. The filament on her smile snapped. Waiting against the wall outside the hall, she wondered why he looked so detached. He certainly hadn't been in that state when she saw him last.

A few moments later, he came.

"Draco!" she cried, putting a hand on his shoulder as he walked away, but she let go as soon as he turned. He gave her a look as if to say, 'Who the hell do you think you are?'

He swept around once more and strode away. Hermione was left there, choking on tears, finding it hard to breathe.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

Draco muttered the password for the portrait and entered the Slytherin common room, utterly furious. He kicked over a chair, ignoring the way his toes blazed with pain. How could he have done that to Hermione? He was such a jerk. Thinking about what happened had made him rethink their relationship. But he was the one that said there would be no more doubts. He growled, tempted to put his hands in the fire for being such an idiot. He pulled out his wand. It flickered with violent red and orange sparks as it felt his anger. He shoved it in his neck, burning tears falling from his eyes, everything would be better without him. But he couldn't bring himself to utter those two words that would end it all. Falling uselessly on the sofa, he threw his wand behind him. He kept playing that moment over and over in his head, the moment where he had broken Hermione's heart. The warm tears trickled down his neck and over his chest. But the more he thought about the room of requirement, the more he kept thinking it was better if they stayed away from each other. If that was only the reaction of one person, what would the rest of them say? They would never be able to survive in peace; Harry would go berserk every time he saw them together. If the first time was the cruciatus curse, he wouldn't want to risk what might happen in future encounters. He just had to let her go, it was for the best.

Hermione ran. She ran as fast as she could. She had to get away. She needed to be alone. As her legs carried her through the grounds, tears streamed and caught in her hair. What had just happened? Had he forgotten her? Was he refusing to have anything to do with her? How could he do that when she'd spent the whole day yesterday worrying about him?

If he couldn't see what it would do to her then he wasn't worth it. She ran along the bridge towards Hagrid's, pushing through a group of fourth years. She didn't care that she'd left them in a pile on the floor. Nothing mattered right now. All she had had was Draco, and now he was gone. She stumbled into the stone circle, looking around for a place to go. Her eyes drifted over that rock where she had punched him in third year, then over the edge of the forest where they had burst out of only a few days ago. Everything reminded her of him. She felt like screaming out. There was nowhere to go that didn't hold memories. Everywhere she thought of somehow brought her to him. She ran to the left and clambered up the tallest tree, sitting in the highest branch where there was no view. A tree's branches wouldn't remind her of him. She would stay here, sitting in that branch for however long it took for her to get over Draco.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Draco felt utterly depressed. He couldn't seem to rid his mind of Hermione's face, even though he hadn't seen her at all since he had rejected her. He tried and tried again to convince himself that there were better things to do than spend time with her and he didn't need her....but that was the problem. Deep down, he knew he did. Of all the things he had done to people in his lifetime, this was the worst. He had broken someone's heart. And that someone was the person that he loved more than anything else in the world. He'd drawn his wand on himself several times since, but could never summon up the strength to do it. He was stuck in a loop. Trundle through lessons absently, draw wand on oneself, fail, trundle through a few more lessons absently, bang ones head against wall, trundle through some more lessons absently, try to drown oneself in the sink, fail, trundle through even more lessons. He couldn't live like this.

* * *

Draco stirred. He yawned and stretched as the alarm echoed through the silence, wrecking his dreams. Scrunching his eyes, he rolled over and dropped out of bed. A shiver ran up his spine as his feet came into contact with the chilled floor boards. He knelt down and rummaged in his trunk for a hoodie. Goyle grunted loudly as Draco shut the lid again and slipped the sweater over his head.

"Dear God," Draco whispered as he grabbed a pair of sneakers. He crept out into the dungeons with the intention of making his way to the stone circle, where he usually sat in one of the trees on mornings where he needed to think. Nobody knew about these mornings except him, it was one part of his life that he had to himself. However, this morning he was stopped by a ginger haired boy with a dodgy looking jumper, who happened to have his wand pointing right in Draco's face.

"Oh, put it down Weaslebee, you'll hurt yourself," Draco told him tiredly.

"Shut it Malfoy....I know it's your fault that Harry's in Azkaban."

"Potter's in Azkaban? Well isn't that nice," Draco mumbled, looking more and more depressed by the second.

"SHUT IT!" roared Ron angrily.

"I'm sure he's having a ball, but I'm not in the mood Weasley, back off."

Ron glared at him.

"Seriously, get out of the way."

Ron ignored the warnings and thrust the tip of his wand into Draco's neck.

"Oh Weaslebee, why do you do it?" he whipped out his wand easily and no sooner had Ron seen it than he was being thrown backwards with a powerful stunning spell.

"You really should take better care next time," muttered Draco as he stepped over Ron's groaning, crumpled figure on the ground, resuming his walk to the stone circle.

Ron growled loudly as he crawled to his feet a few moments later.

"Dammit!" he cursed, Malfoy was already gone by the time he had reorganized himself. He stormed off to the Great Hall.

***

Draco felt half asleep, or maybe that was just his mood, but he certainly wasn't happy in the slightest as he walked over the uneven bridge towards his favourite tree. He had so many things running through his mind. If only he had a pensieve. Stepping out of the shelter, he was bathed in fresh morning sun. He inhaled deeply before wandering off to the left and starting to climb one of the trees. As he placed his hand on the final branch, he felt something soft and warm under his finger tips. He looked up. Almost toppling backwards in surprise, he found Hermione, slumbering in _his_ tree. He groaned quietly. One, his spot was taken, and two, Hermione was the one that had taken it. Why was she there? Why, of all people, did it have to be her? Climbing up a step further, he was tempted to brush a strand of hair out of her face and place a kiss on her forehead, but he hesitated, his hand stopping in mid air. This was not helping him in trying to forget her. His hand retreated and he smiled sadly. At least he knew where she was, and that she was safe. He climbed back down the tree and left before she could wake up.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hermione felt gentle warm breath wash over her face. She blinked sleepily awake and looked around. The warmth was replaced by a cold breeze. No one was there. Her eyes were drawn down through the branches of the trees where a flash of white had disappeared only moments ago. It disappeared in the direction of the bridge.

"Draco...." she thought. Her hair blew softly across her face as she weighed up following him or not. She guessed he had been up the tree, hence the warm breath, but she couldn't fathom the reason why. She was well hidden up here, she couldn't see out and the outside couldn't see in. The tree creaked heavily in the growing wind. She would've stayed there if she wasn't so cold, her stomach wasn't growling persistently and her mouth wasn't parched. Two days. Two days she had been up here without food or water. She was punishing herself for not being able to forget him. Her hands scraped against the rough wood as she climbed down the tree and jumped to the ground. Peering round, Draco had gone. Hermione ran a hand through her dishevelled hair as the bridge groaned underfoot. She saw the white-haired figure nearing the end. She didn't know whether to call out or stay quiet. She couldn't decide whether to go back to him or stay away. Their relationship kept flicking on and off like a dodgy light bulb. Would they ever be able to _stay _together? That's what made her doubt.

"Draco!" she called before she knew what she was doing. Her hand flew to her mouth. Draco half looked over his shoulder but at the same time, quickened his pace.

It was too late now; she might as well try and talk to him.

"Draco!" she called again.

He still wouldn't stop. She broke into a run, gaining on him.

"Look, we need to talk about this! Ignoring each other does nothing!" Hermione cried.

She could see him battling over whether to stop or not, he kept pausing in his step. But then he was gone. Hermione fell down on the bridge and hugged her knees. She didn't want to cry, she really didn't, but she couldn't help it. Her eyes burnt with tears as she buried her face in her knees.

A few moments later, her body racking with sobs, she felt an arm thread around her shoulders.

"Hey, I'm sorry, we _do _need to talk," said Draco, pulling her closer and resting his chin on the top of her head, "Come on, stop crying....let's go find somewhere alone, alright?"

"Y-y-yeah," she struggled, avoiding his gaze.

* * *

After considering many places around Hogwarts, Draco had taken Hermione to the boathouse again. Harry was gone now so they were safe. They sat inside the gloomy place in a moment of thought before Draco spoke.

"I'm sorry....I shouldn't have treated you like that when I knew you'd been worrying about me," he wrapped his arms around her as they sat on the lower floor, dangling their feet over the edge, "I've never had anything like you before, and I'm just one of those people who push away anything that's good for me."

"I....I thought you'd forgotten me....I thought if I stayed in that tree until _I'd _forgotten _you_, I might be happy again....but I never could do it."

"I'm a jerk," said Draco bluntly.

"No....you're not....you just need to stand in other people's shoes before you take action," replied Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm a jerk," he persisted, "I'd rather die than be without you."

Hermione didn't speak, just thought.

"I nearly did...." he mumbled under his breath.

"What?!" she started, pulling out of his arms and looking at him wide-eyed.

"Nothing, don't worry."

"Draco, you can't tell me not to worry if you....you know....tried to...." she trailed off, not wanting to say those words.

"I can, I don't want to talk about it."

As she looked into his eyes, she could see how much it really bothered him, it hurt her.

"Hermione, I've never done that kind of thing over anyone else, what are you doing to me?"

She brought her lips to his and stroked his cheek gently, "I could ask the same thing," she whispered gently.

After a moment's pause, Draco continued, "If we get back together, you have to promise it'll stay that way, or I'll do it, I won't come back."

"I promise, with all my heart." She felt a lone tear escape the corner of her eye; she promised that she would never let Draco die.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The air grew moist as the evening drew in. Nothing had been said since the promise. Nothing needed to be said. Holding each other close was enough. Just feeling each other's presence, hearing the soft heart beat under each other's chests. The soft pink and orange light made the water glow gently as it licked at the base of their bare feet.

Draco sighed happily before suddenly gathering Hermione up in his arms and carrying her towards the edge of the platform.

"Draco! What are you doing!?" she shrieked.

Draco grinned, swayed her back and forth and threw her into the water before jumping in after her.

"Arg! It's COLD!" she yelled as she resurfaced.

Draco laughed as he reappeared next to her, sopping wet white strands of hair flopping over his eyes.

"What was that for!?" asked Hermione, amusement playing in her voice as she watched Draco grin like a small boy.

"Couldn't be resisted!" he replied.

He splashed water at her playfully, teasing her to join in. Smirking, she sent a shower of glistening globules of liquid raining down in return. His sparkling grey eyes filled with mischief as Hermione felt a sheet of water sploosh over her head again. They sent water flying back and forth for the next couple of minutes before Draco swam up to Hermione and looked deep into her eyes. A small smile on his lips, he carefully placed a strand of curly hair behind her ear.

"This is how I want it to be," he told her quietly.

"What? Sopping wet in an ice cold lake?" she grinned.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah," she pressed her lips to his.

"Come on, let's get out, don't want you to freeze now do we?"

Hermione laughed as Draco pulled her round onto his back and swam towards ground.

* * *

Sitting down at dinner, now efficiently dry, neither could stop smiling. The brief time in the lake had really lifted the mood between them. Draco reluctantly took his gaze away from Hermione as the feast appeared before him, roast. From the corner of his eye, he could see Pansy peer over at him and edge across the two-seat gap between them.

"Draco?" she started, her voice sickly sweet.

Draco huffed under his breath, "What?"

"Are you alright baby? You're very quiet....and you're sitting away from me....and I haven't seen you in lessons for the last few days."

"I'm fine thanks," he kept his eyes on his food as he chased a piece of potato round the plate.

"Come and sit next to me?" asked Pansy, putting on her best puppy dog eyes. But Draco wasn't looking.

"No," he replied bluntly.

"Whyyyyy?" she whined.

"I'm not in the mood, I don't need your frustrating 'Oh are you alright Draco?' or 'Oh I love you Draco!' I've got better things to think about."

Pansy recoiled with a sob as if she'd been stabbed through the heart; as always, over-dramatic. He rolled his eyes and speared the escapist potato before sneaking a quick look at Hermione. He definitely had better things to think about.

* * *

Finishing off the last few shreds of turkey, Draco stood and made his way towards the door before any of the Slytherins joined him for a 'chat.' He appreciated being alone when he wasn't beside Hermione. It let him consider new places to hide, what they would do next, what new turn their relationship would take.....

He knew he'd never loved anyone so much in his life. It woke him up to the cycle he was stuck in with the Slytherins. Causing pain and hurt to so many people really wasn't what he wanted to do, he just wanted to feel loved and accepted. No-one in his family had ever taught him those concepts. But being with Hermione let him see what people could be like underneath. What _he _could be like underneath.

Draco soon found himself outside the Slytherin common room.

"Pure-blood," he told the portrait clearly.

The hole behind the portrait was revealed, sending a cool breath of air over his face. He wandered in and fell on the leather couch by the fire. The soft licking green flames defined his cheek bone softly, his eyes fluttered closed. He looked unbelievably handsome. His breathing slowed as he relaxed, allowing his thoughts to clear.

"Find me....." a lingering voice whispered.

Draco sat bolt upright and flicked his head around, scanning the room for the source.

"Anyone there?" he asked the empty space.

Silence.

Concluding that he was just hearing things, he lay back down and stared up at the stone ceiling.

"Search for me.....find me....." the voice murmured.

Again, Draco shot up, this time succeeding in falling off the couch with a loud bang. Luckily, he narrowly missed the table but still felt bruises brooding on his backside.

"OW!" he hissed, "Who's there?"

Yet again, empty silence.

"Seriously.....Crabbe? Goyle?"

Not even an inkling of sound. No snigger from a dark corner, no tell-tale noise.

Draco crept over to the Slytherin banner in the corner, where he could have sworn the voice came from. He stood for a moment, checking there was no other sound that gave anything or anyone away. He grabbed the side and flung it backwards, sending it swooping through the cool air. He searched the blank expanse of wall. Nothing. Absorbed in being a detective, he didn't notice as the banner swung back down towards him. He didn't realise the sheer weight of the large sheet of green and silver material until it hit him in the back, squashing him against the wall.

"Argh!" came his muffled voice from behind the banner.

Suddenly, the cold wall became exceedingly hot, burning his hands as they pressed against the stone.

"YOW!" he yelled as he leapt backwards, tripping against the weight of the banner. Emerging from underneath, he looked at his reddened hands. They could have been on fire for the amount of pain he felt.

"Bloody hell, what is this?" he muttered.

A loud grinding noise filled the air. A dull slither of green light appeared underneath the banner underneath which he had just been squashed. Clambering onto his feet again, he hesitated in touching it again. It had a mind of its own, not to mention the wall behind it. Deciding to investigate, he pulled back the curtain to reveal a small intricately carved doorway. Immediately, the pain in his hands was lost to the back of his mind as the green glow grew in strength and twinkled in his soft grey eyes. It was perfect.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hermione awoke slowly the next morning. Today was one of those days when she really didn't want to leave the comfort of her bed. She grumbled undecipherable words as she rolled out of bed onto the cold floor boards. Managing to drag herself into her robes, she checked herself in the mirror. She almost died of fright when she saw the state of her hair.

"Heck!" she cried.

Grappling for a hair brush, pushing the hair that should be on the right side of her head back over to the left side proved to be a phenomenal task. After a few minutes of pushing, pulling and untangling, it was in a decent state to tie back in a loose ponytail, allowing a few curly strands to fall down and frame her face. Hermione sighed in relief as she trundled down to breakfast. Her mood lifted considerably at the thought of seeing Draco again. She couldn't believe how attached she'd grown to him. The happiness it brought her made her feel like dancing.

Stepping through the great oak doors, she glanced over at him. He seemed so happy, so _excited_. If only her own mood could match that. Knowing how their meetings made her feel, she could guarantee it would later. Turning to examine the Gryffindor table, there was an empty space next to Ginny. As soon as she sat down, Ginny started asking questions.

"Do you know where Harry is? Where have you been for the last few days? Why are you not sharing anything with me anymore?" she blurted.

"Ginny, slow down, I can only answer one question at a time," Hermione told her.

"Ok......do you know where Harry is?"

She paused a moment, "No...I don't believe I do...I haven't seen him since last Potions lesson." This was the truth, only Draco, Ron and probably most of the staff knew where he was, "Have you asked Ron?"

"Yes, but he won't talk to me, and I don't know why. He just seems really depressed," Ginny bowed her head sadly.

"Oh."

"So....where have you been the past few days?" she continued, lifting her head once more.

"Um..." Hermione wasn't sure how to answer, she hadn't got round to thinking up an excuse yet.

"Well?" Ginny pushed.

"Yeah, I've been.....been with....." woops, she hadn't meant to say 'with,' that would raise more suspicion than anything else she could have said.

"With? With who?" Ginny asked, narrowing her eyes.

Hermione groaned, how the heck was she supposed to get out of this one? A small paper bird landed next to her plate. She made the vital error of looking over at Draco, who was smiling happily at her. She quickly removed her gaze and looked at her pumpkin juice, but it was too late, Ginny had already followed her line of vision.

"Urmmm......why is Malfoy smiling at you?" she asked, fidgeting in her seat.

Hermione blushed slightly.

"No reason," she evaded quickly.

"Tell me Hermione," she told her sternly, casting nervous glances at Malfoy, who looked unnaturally happy, "And what's that bird?"

Picking up her pumpkin juice and taking a quick swig, Hermione swirled it round the glass, the butterflies in her stomach raging madly.

"Hermione.....do you.....like Malfoy?" Ginny asked, slightly bewildered.

"NO!" she exclaimed, a little too rushed.

Ginny was speechless. She knew that when someone rushed to deny something, it was usually because that something was in fact, true.

An awkward silence followed.

Hermione, blushing like a little school girl, ran from the hall with bird clutched safely in hand. Ginny now knew about her new obsession. Crap.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Safely sat on the steps towards the boathouse, Hermione let her butterflies settle. God, she had been so stupid looking at him. What would Ginny think of her now? She was in love with the Slytherin they had loathed since the very beginning. Now Ginny knew, it would probably spread around. Ok so she was usually very good at keeping secrets, but something this big? It was just something that she couldn't share with anyone, and she meant _anyone_. Even if she did keep it a secret of her own accord, someone would wheedle it out of her why Hermione left the hall in a rush, blushing profusely.

"Dear God," she said out loud, burying her face in her hands.

Then she remembered the bird, stuffed away in her hand. Hastily opening it up, the smile growing back on her face, she read:

_"Invisibility cloak, first floor closet. Meet me by my common room._

_ I've got something to show you."_

Hermione giggled, her happiness fully restored. Not a trace of the grumpiness she had felt first thing this morning could be seen as she half-walked, half-ran to the first floor. She discovered said closet and found said invisibility cloak hung on a broom handle inside. She was so excited, what could Draco want to show her? Diving in and grabbing the cloak, she quickly hopped out again and slipped it over her head. She spent a moment trying to calm herself down to no avail. She skipped down the stairs again towards the bottom of the castle. Hitting the dungeons, she turned very quiet as four Slytherins walked past, pressing herself against the wall to prevent knocking into them.

The portrait came into view, Draco resting against the wall waiting. She grinned, sneaked up in front of him and prodded him in the stomach.

"ARG....Granger!" he identified the hidden figure, a smile spreading across his handsome features. He spoke the password and the portrait swung open. Taking a rolling bow, he gestured for her to go in. Hermione entered and admired the simple beauty of the room.

"This is so much prettier than the Gryffindor common room..." she said dreamily.

It was cool and refreshing even with the soft licking fire on the left hand wall. Draco walked past her towards the Slytherin banner on the same wall. Checking the coast was clear, he pulled it back and placed his hand on the wall. Hermione watched as a beautiful emerald glow grew from the expanding gap. She looked at Draco, who raised his eyebrows and gave her a cheeky grin, as if he knew exactly where she was. She continued watching him as she walked over to the doorway. Momentarily taking her eyes off his gorgeous smile, she peered through into the newly revealed room. She gasped in wonder.

"WOW."

"Glad you like it," Draco replied from behind her.

Hermione took the path down the steps. They were completely unworn, as if no one had ever ventured down them. Her eyes were transfixed on the far wall. It was made completely of glass and it crept up onto the ceiling, giving a huge view of the pretty green water at the bottom of the Black Lake. Emerald stone wound a thin pattern of leaves and vines over the expanse. Seaweed waved magically along the bottom of the view and small glittery fish dived in and out of the soft leaves. Hermione let the cloak slip off, forgotten on the floor as she was mesmerized by the hidden room. An ornate fire place burned with dark green flames to the left, surrounded by silver lilies. A deep fluffy rug lay in front. To the right, the room expanded another several meters. There was a small mahogany door in the right hand corner, a winding silver snake etched into the wood. Hermione wandered to the soft leather couch beside the fire and fell down, completely in awe. She stared up through the ceiling, watching shadows swim around in the twinkling water.

"Oh Draco, this is just....incredible!"

He took a seat next to her after shutting the door behind him and planted a kiss on her neck.

"How did you find this?" she asked, taking a sweeping glance around the room and finally resting her eyes on Draco.

"I heard voices whispering, so I followed them, had a bit of a battle with the banner and the wall opened when I touched it."

Hermione smiled, "Have I mentioned I love it?"

"Urm....I don't believe you have..." Draco said, tapping his chin and barely concealing the cheeky grin on his lips.

"I love it," Hermione replied, planting a kiss on his lips.

Draco put an arm round her shoulders and pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she pulled up her legs and snuggled into his warmth.

* * *

Ginny sat there, frozen. Hermione, _Hermione_, was falling for Malfoy. What...the...hell? She couldn't decide whether she was dreaming or whether the world had suddenly just become _really _twisted. How did it happen? Really? They had always hated each other, right from the start...what had changed?

"Ginny? You alright?" asked Ron, a little more than concern embedded in his voice.

She didn't reply at first. Swallowing, she replied, "Um, yeah, good."

"Are you sure? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Mhm, fine thanks." She snapped out of her frozen state and gave Ron a warm smile.

"Alright..." he replied with a small nod. He was still suspicious. "So, where'd Hermione go?"

"Oh, she needed to go to the library quickly, I'm sure she'll be back soon," she lied. No matter how serious the new situation was, she didn't want to betray Hermione. After all, she wanted to hear more about this. If she told everyone, Hermione would never speak to her again.

But she didn't return soon, nor for the rest of the day. Ginny couldn't help but think the worst. Considering that it was Malfoy, and she didn't trust him in the slightest, anything could have happened. She searched the Gryffindor tower for her, resulting in nothing. But no sooner had she sat on the sofa and started panicking, Hermione walked through the portrait hole, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Oh thank God," Ginny breathed out a sigh of relief, "You're all right." She pulled Hermione into a hug.

Hermione's smile turned to confusion, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Doesn't matter," said Ginny as she moved back.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Look, if you think that Draco hurt me, then you're completely wrong."

"Well...what do you expect me to do?"

"Don't judge people before you know them," Hermione replied coldly.

"I know him Hermione; I've known him since I first met him."

"No, you don't know diddlysquat about him."

"Diddlysquat? Since when did you use that?" asked Ginny, diverting Hermione away from getting angry.

"I don't know, since now."

Hermione muttered inaudible words as she passed Ginny and made her way up to the dorms.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Hermione collapsed on the bed in a huff. She recognized that Draco had always been an enemy towards her, but she really couldn't be bothered with people who would fear for her life when she went to see him. Ginny just needed to see that he had changed. Only, if she took her to see Draco next time, he would probably be back to his old self. He only seemed to be different around Hermione. Ok, so she would be there, but Ginny was still someone he hadn't warmed to. Anything could happen. And that brought back the memory of what Harry had done. Ginny was nowhere near as mad as he had been but Hermione couldn't bear to see Draco hurt again. Every turn in Hermione and Draco's relationship seemed to be life or death. But that was the way it was going to be if it had to. Hermione wouldn't leave him because of the danger. She loved him too much for that.

As the time passed by, nobody came into the dorm, so Hermione couldn't be pestered and she had time to think. She dwelled on the pure happiness she felt when she spent time with that gorgeous Slytherin. It was unlike anything she had felt before, nothing like the joy she felt when she buried herself in her books, nothing like the happiness she used to feel around her friends. But as she thought of her friends, she suddenly realised how selfish she must have seemed towards Ginny. She had snapped at her, she never snapped at Ginny. God, this was making her hostile. Was it worth it? She didn't know, only moments ago she had been clear in mind that anything her friends could give could never even come close to what Draco gave her. Her mind wound round and round, how could she possibly decide what to do now? Well, firstly, she had to go apologize to Ginny, she had only been trying to protect Hermione, she was new to all these changes, she didn't understand yet. And then....um....go and spend some more time with Draco?

"It's the middle of the night, stop being ridiculous," she told herself. Draco wouldn't be waiting outside and there was no chance of getting into the Slytherin common room. Neither did she want to be found walking through the boys' dorm. Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise.....

Why was she even thinking about such a ridiculous plan? But anyway, Ginny. Hermione clambered up from her bed and started towards the common room. Time to make her relationship and friendships work together.

* * *

Hermione watched the flickering fire light cast Ginny's shadow across the floor from where she was sat on the high backed arm chair for a moment.

"Urm, Ginny?"

There was silence for a few seconds.

"I don't know what's got into you lately, but you're only seeing things from your point of view, how am I supposed to judge Malfoy after all this time, and you suddenly come out with 'he's my boyfriend.'?" Ginny replied coldly, her gaze fixed on the smouldering logs in the grate.

"I'm sorry....Ginny, I really am. It's just..."

"Just what?" Ginny cut off, "You're so madly in love that you forgot to see how your friends are affected? He's just so..._incredible, everything you've ever wished for_?" she turned in her seat to look at Hermione. "I don't see how you can be in love with him after what? A week? Less?"

"You don't know what we went through, _Ginny_," Hermione replied icily, her jaw clenched tightly.

"No, I don't, because you haven't told me!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "All I wanted to do was come down here and say sorry for being such a selfish git earlier, but I see you're no different. You'll never understand Weasley."

And with that she stormed off through the portrait hole.

What? What had she just done? She stumbled down the shifting staircases, desperate to escape. Why did she call Ginny, _Weasley_? But Ginny just wouldn't try to understand. Hermione had fallen for Draco within a few hours, it was perfectly possible, and it had happened. So why did Ginny mock her for it? She couldn't help it that she'd fallen for the enemy. Love couldn't be helped, it couldn't be changed and it certainly couldn't be forgotten, Hermione already knew that from experience. She just had to accept that she stood behind the enemy lines now. No matter how hard it would be to live with the Gryffindors, she would make it work. She marched out of the castle and into the clock tower courtyard. The fresh night air hit her face and she took a deep breath, calming herself. After a few moments, she resumed her walk. Hermione's feet hit the wooden panels along the bridge as she strode, the back of her eyes scalded with tears. She had tried to say sorry to Ginny, and she got a slap in the face in return, she felt so much fury coursing through her veins. At Ginny. Ginny Weasley. Who she never got angry at. She couldn't help how protective she was over Draco. She just loved him so much. How could nobody else understand it?

She finally reached the tree she had been aiming for. Their tree. Only, she heard sobbing from up in the tall branches. Her face scrunched up slightly. Who was in the tree now? At this time of night? Peering up through the tangle of leaves and branches, she caught a glint of platinum blonde reflected in the moonlight.

"Draco...." she identified the figure quietly.

Hermione began pushing herself up into the tree as she made her way up to him.

"Draco?" she called softly as she drew closer, "What's wrong?"

He simply sobbed in reply. The drop of blood that then landed on her hand told her there was something really badly wrong. She scrambled up faster, now desperate to find out what was going on. As she took her seat in front of him on the thick branch, she saw a blood soaked bandage wound tightly round his left forearm.

"Oh my God, Draco, what happened?!" she asked, a little more than a hint of panic etched in her voice.

He looked up into her eyes, mouth gaping open with the sobs. Only now did Hermione realise how pale he was now. It certainly wasn't because of the streams of moonlight leaking through the veined emerald leaves.

"It...it started, it started moving...." he whispered shakily, "I can't do it anymore...."

Hermione's eyes widened with tears as she stared from the scarlet bandage to his bloodshot eyes.

"What did you do?" she murmured as she took his arm in her hands. Draco flinched as she began to unravel the soggy bandage. Moments later, a gaping, jagged hole gouged out of his arm was visible.

Hermione's jaw dropped as the tears began to tumble down her face. Her mouth opened and closed silently. She was lost for words. He'd cut it from his arm. Fresh blood trickled out of the wound and dripped on the small expanse of branch between them and below towards the mossy ground.

"I...you...you're losing too much blood." She stuttered as his eyes began to flutter weakly. But despite the situation. A faint smile flickered across his lips.

"I....feel _free_," he whispered.

Hermione's face was hot with tears as she watched Draco mumble, she had promised back in the forest that she would help him get away from Voldemort, and she would not let that promise down. After she recovered from her silence, she started speed talking.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing, get you to Madam Pomfrey, just stay with me alright, we've come this far, I'm not letting go now."

Draco just smiled wider as his head fell back against the trunk of the tree.

Hermione looked around her, how would she get them both down the tree again? Draco was in no state to climb. The only thing different that her eyes drifted over was the small sliver of metal, stained with blood, shoved into the side of the branch they were sat on. She felt sick. Removing her blouse underneath her jumper and pulling it down one sleeve, she tore it into strips and began wrapping each around Draco's arm in turn, leaving two. She snapped a twig from the branch and placed it along his forearm, tying the final two pieces round to keep it in place. It wasn't the most ideal splint she'd ever seen but it was all she could do up in a tree.

"Draco?"

"Mhm?" he replied softly.

"You think you can grip the tree with your good arm, I can't carry you down. But I'll go down first and support you."

"Yeah..."

"Ok, you ready?"

Draco nodded weakly.

"Ok." Hermione began her descent, pausing briefly to wait for Draco to start to come down too. He seemed to be doing well on his own. Hermione dropped down onto a lower branch and awaited Draco to follow. Landing on the branch, his foot slipped slightly. Hermione quickly grabbed a branch and snaked her arm round his waist to keep him up right.

"It's alright, I've got you," she whispered as he groaned gently.

The rest of the descent passed slowly, with a few more slip ups but Hermione was always there to catch him. On the final branch, Draco sat and slid off, but crumpled to the ground with a thud, his legs were suddenly so weak. His head spun and he felt sick. But he couldn't bear having that vile mark on his skin anymore; he had known it was a big mistake ever since the first assignment Voldemort had given him. He couldn't kill Dumbledore. He hated to see how the school had been sent into destruction. Before, he felt like the school was a useless tool in his education, and he wanted to show his father that he wasn't useless as well. But when he finally had the chance, he realised how much he loved the school, how much the whole organization meant to him. And he couldn't do it. Gouging out that tattoo was the best thing he could have done. He watched as Hermione rushed down to pick him up and gently wrap his good arm round her shoulders, winding her arm round his waist.

"Hospital wing, got to get you to the hospital wing, stay with me," She murmured.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Draco was safely delivered to the hospital wing. Just in time. He was looking like he could fade away at any moment. Hermione never let go of him. Madam Pomfrey had replaced the make shift bindings around Draco's arm with bandages, set him up with a week's worth of blood replenishing potion and a couple of week's worth of bed rest. So much for lessons. They had missed so many over the past few weeks that it was barely worth being in school. However, Hermione knew once all this had been sorted out, they could use the time turner and get back some of the missed hours. Hermione gripped Draco's hand as Madam Pomfrey left.

"Why did you do it Draco?"

"You know.....why," he replied weakly, the ghost of that smile left on his grey lips.

"Yeah, but why up that tree? Why so far away from help?"

"I couldn't...have anyone seeing...now, could I?"

"I wish you'd come to see me first. I would have helped you; you didn't have to do that...." Hermione said, gazing into his eyes, tears forming in her own.

"But Hermione...this is Voldemort...how can we really do anything?" Draco's eyes were drained of their usual sparkle, dark shadows visible underneath.

"Don't talk like that. I won't let you give up hope. We have to do something. I know we'll find something."

Draco blinked slowly and remained quiet.

"Just promise me you won't do anything like that again. I couldn't bear it if you just disappeared," Hermione whispered.

Draco didn't make a sound, but Hermione could feel a silent promise being made as he stared at his bandaged arm, the blood still seeping through.

"I wish I hadn't done it," Draco said.

"What?....oh," Hermione replied slowly.

"I should have let him kill me."

"No, don't, don't say that."

Draco slammed his head back on the pillows and pressed the bases of his palms into his eyes.

"I SHOULD HAVE DIED INSTEAD OF LETTING VOLDEMORT'S _FUCKING_ ARMY GROW!"

Hermione jumped at the sudden rise in volume. She could feel tears burning her eyes and choking her. She didn't want to see him like this. She didn't want to see him wish death upon himself.

"Stop it..." she whispered.

"IF I WAS DEAD, THEN HOGWARTS WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN INFILTRATED, THE DARK LORD WOULDN'T BE AS FAR ALONG AS HE IS NOW!"

"Please Draco, stop it."

"KILL ME NOW! DRIVE A DAGGER THROUGH MY HEART! PUT POISON TO MY LIPS! JUST STOP THIS!"

"DRACO! STOP!" Hermione sobbed, tears streaking down her cheeks.

Draco took his hands away from his eyes and looked over at Hermione. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, face buried in her knees, shaking with sobs. He pulled himself up.

"Oh God, Hermione, I'm...I'm _so _sorry...I'm being an i-i-i....."

Silence.

Hermione waited for his reply, but none came. She slowly lifted her head.

"Draco?" she whispered.

He had collapsed back onto the bed in a little less than comfortable position.

"Draco?!" Hermione gasped, quickly dropping her knees and standing over him, gently rubbing his shoulder.

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey! Come quickly!"

The matron came running from her office, "What's happened? What is it dear?"

"He collapsed....is he alright?!"

Madam Pomfrey took Draco's wrist between her fingers and pressed gently. A thready pulse came through.

"He's still here, he just fainted. He's still got a low blood level. What happened?"

Hermione let out a sigh of relief before answering.

"He started shouting, just getting mad...."

"Well, that would have done it. He's _got _to stay calm while he's still regaining blood. Please try and refrain from making him shout while you visit him."

"What?! It wasn't _my _fault!"

Madam Pomfrey motioned with her hands for Hermione to lower the volume of her voice before turning Draco's head to the side and putting a damp flannel on his forehead. After giving orders to Hermione to dab the flannel over his neck and forehead, the matron walked back to her office. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the matron's retreating figure. She sat on the edge of Draco's bed and started to move the flannel around his face and neck slowly.

* * *

Draco felt a splitting headache as he opened his eyes to a candlelit hospital wing. Hermione was sitting over him, holding a cold flannel to his cheek.

"Please don't try and kill yourself by shouting in future," Hermione muttered as she continued to move the flannel around.

"I'm sorry....I really am," he murmured as he slowly looked around him, eyes half closed.

"Hmm, do you realise how reckless you're being this evening....well, morning....?"

"What time is it?" Draco asked.

"Half three."

"Well you shouldn't have stayed this long if you thought I was being reckless, cos you seem a bit pissed at me.....and why hasn't Madam Pomfrey sent you out?"

"Well, here's the thing, I happen to love you Draco, and therefore, I'm not gonna leave you just because it gets a bit late. Madam Pomfrey just had to deal with it."

Draco smiled, "I love you too."

Hermione gave him a sarky smile as she dropped the flannel in the bowl of water again, barely wringing it out before slapping it on Draco's face. The cold water proceeded to dribble under Draco's shirt, making him shiver and wriggle away from Hermione.

"Still annoyed then?" he grinned.

"Ohhh yus," Hermione replied. Just as she was about to throw the flannel at his head again, Draco caught it and fired it back in Hermione's direction. It covered her face and sent cold water seeping into her clothes. She clenched it in her fist and dragged it off, a scowl on her face.

"What do you expect?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'd love to start a flannel fight Draco, but unfortunately, you'd lose because you'd collapse again."

Draco put on an over-exaggerated sad face before wiping the water from his chest.

"Well, in that case..." he flipped back the cover and patted the empty space next to him, "would you care to accompany me in this o so lonely bed?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow expectantly.

"Please?" Draco smiled.

"If I must..." Hermione pretended to be reluctant, but a smile spread across her face as she snuggled in next to Draco and put her head on his chest.

"Love you," Draco smiled sweetly.

"Don't push it," Hermione replied.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"I want to help you get out of this mess," Hermione said as she lay in the hospital bed with Draco.

Draco looked back at her sadly, "But I don't want you to get hurt because of the bad choices _I_ made."

"Well you can forget it if you think you're leaving me behind. I'm not letting you do it alone. If you go and face up to Voldemort on your own, and you die, then what am I left with? Happy memories? I can't survive off that, you are my life, and I never plan going on without you. I'd rather die with you than die alone as a frail old woman who can't remember who her husband was."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Are you...proposing to me?"

"What?"

"You just said you didn't want to die alone as a frail old woman who couldn't remember who her husband was..."

"Oh, _boyfriend_, sorry." But her cheeks lit up with a red glow.

Draco grinned. So, she'd like to get married eh?

"I'm just saying; if this is going to happen, we're going to do it together."

"So, what do you _propose _we do?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at his emphasizing of the word 'propose.' She punched his shoulder playfully.

"Shut up," she smiled.

"Well, I think running away is out of the question. I don't think killing him would be as simple as the killing curse, he's not that stupid," Draco began, now serious.

"No," Hermione agreed.

"But..."

"What? But what?"

"I remember hearing something...something about his soul. It was split I think."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Horcruxes...."

"That's it...and there was something about seven, that particular number."

"He's split his soul into seven parts..." Hermione pieced together, "We need to tell Dumbledore, he can help."

Draco drank some more of the blood replenishing potion before joining Hermione on the way to the Headmaster's office. Hermione explained on the way how Horcruxes work and what they were. Draco listened, getting more and more doubtful that they would be able to defeat the dark lord. Seven pieces. Seven average everyday objects. Seven carefully hidden pieces to the puzzle.

* * *

"Professor," Hermione began.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy...I presume this visit may be a result of something serious?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

Dumbledore nodded at Draco, in his pyjamas, an exceedingly pale shade to his face and a bloodied bandage around his left arm. Nothing more need be said.

"Well, we may have discovered how to defeat the dark lord," said Draco.

Dumbledore's expression suddenly became very serious. "And how, may I ask, have you come across this information.

Draco became uncomfortable as he looked down at the bandage that wound around his arm.

Hermione shifted from foot to foot. "Well, um, Draco...he's a...kind of a...Death Eater."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"But he doesn't want to be," Hermione added hastily, "Hence the...um...bandage."

"I see," replied Dumbledore, looking down at said bandage. "So, what is this information you talk about?"

"Horcruxes, seven of them," replied Draco.


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue - A few years in the future**

"I've got it!" Draco yelled as he ran through the door of 12 Grimmauld Place.

Hermione ran out of the kitchen to meet her husband.

Draco pulled Hermione into a brief hug before revealing the final horcrux.

"Hufflepuff's cup?"

"Yes, Gringott's, now hurry, I've got people on our trail. Turns out robbing a bank doesn't go down easily."

"Well..." Hermione tilted her head from side to side with a smile on her lips.

"Come on!" Draco ushered her into the kitchen where the table was prepared.

Hermione took the basilisk fang in her hand and slammed the cup onto the table.

"You ready?"

"Yes, go."

She brought the fang down onto the final horcrux with as much force as possible, piercing the golden shine. Bright white light flashed from the hole and filled the dank room. Hermione's vision became temporarily impaired as her sight began to shake violently, as if a flash-bang grenade had gone off. She heard Draco cry out in pain behind her, but she couldn't find her way to him. Everything was melting together, completely disorientating her.

"D-DRACO!" she yelled.

The only reply was another scream of pain.

Draco gripped his scarred arm as it burned violently. It could have been being chopped off for the amount of pain he felt. It was like every single muscle was being torn out, tiny piece by tiny piece.

"Hermione!" he cried. The light began to disintegrate along with the pain a few moments later. "Hermione!"

Eventually, Hermione could make her way over to Draco. She stumbled down to his level on the floor and put her hand on his shoulder, looking into his eyes.

"We did it."

Draco didn't reply, but pained tears ran from his eyes as he slowly moved his gaze down to his forearm. Hermione followed his gaze. The skin had become parched, as if all the moisture had been sucked out. It looked like dry desert ground, deep cracks, all splaying out from the large scar which had been there for nearing three years.

"My god....the link was still there...." Hermione gasped.

"It hurts..._so much_," Draco whispered.

"See what happens if we run it under water?" Hermione suggested. It was clear that the skin would never fully recover; more scars would appear if the cracks healed up. Hermione grabbed a bowl and a sponge.

"Aguamenti," she announced, filling the bowl with water.

She dipped the sponge in and began dabbing it gently along Draco's arm, covering all the cracks.

Draco hissed as the water stung his skin, but it could already be seen that the skin was becoming softer again.

"We'll do this every day or something; maybe it'll help it heal up." Hermione told him, placing a kiss on his forehead, "But at least we're alive."

"Ye-yeah...OW," Draco murmured.

"And to think, this all began because of dlixirium serum," Hermione said with a short laugh.

**_A/N: It's over! Wow, that took along time. And to think, when I was originally writing it, it was only sposed to be 15 chapters :P reviews pwease! =D_**

**_Yeah, I decided I would add my own effects of destroying the cup so that it wasn't completely like the book. :]_**


End file.
